These Are The Days
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: The end of the world. They are all together now, ready to fight for the world. soulmate by soulmate. But there is a little problem...the fourth Wild Power is still missing, but for now all they can do is.../All the Characters in the books. R
1. Chapter 1

**My first Night World Fanfic =]**

**As soon as I finished reading the books I wanted to make a fanfic so bad! But I didn't have any ideas in mind. This kinda just came to me. Anyways, hope you enjoy. And as for reviews... they mean support. The more you support me, the more I want to write =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Ash! Guess what?**

**Ash: You don't own the Night World. **

**Me: =( no... but thats true.**

**Ash:*nods***

**Me: Merry Christmas!**

**Summary: The end of the world. They are all together now, ready to fight for the world. soulmate by soulmate. But there is a little problem...the fourth Wild Power is still missing, but for now all they can do is...**

**These Are The Days.**

**Chapter 1**

Cold. That's what Mary-Lynnette felt. The cold breeze coming from the door that had just been opened by her little brother.

It was around ten am. Mary-Lynette had just woken up not to long ago. She was enjoying a cup of chocolate milk downstairs in the kitchen when her little brother Mark entered the house. He was wearing a pretty good looking jacket with some washed out jeans. He was covered with snow, and he didn't seem cold, but Mary-Lynnette was pretty sure he was.

"Morning" Mark greeted her as he shook of the snow he had on his hair.

"Where were you?" she asked with one hand on her hip and the other holding her cup.

Mark ignored the fact that he didn't get a 'morning to you too' or 'hello' back, he shook his head and answered while going through the cookie jar "Jade and I went to look for a Christmas tree"

Christmas. Of course that was the only reason she was here. She was suppose to be in college right now, like any other normal girl, but she wasn't. It was Christmas time and that meant it was time to be with her family.

But not just her dad, step mom and brother. No. She has another family. Her blood tied sisters. Rowan, Krestel and Jade…

…and of course _Ash_. But _he_ is not around.

Mary-Lynnette shook those thoughts away. Not today, today she had to go shopping -joy- for Christmas presents, and she needed all the happiness in the world to get through the day.

"…we decided to put the Christmas tree at her house…" Mark had been talking all this time, he looked rather excited for Christmas, Mary-Lynnette noticed. He was smiling the whole time- it could also be because he was eating up all the cookies Claudine -her step mother- had made. "…the party will be amazing"

"What party?" she asked while raising her eyebrow.

"The party Jade, Krestel and Rowan are having at their house… you know the Christmas party" He said in the matter of fact tone.

Mary-Lynnette was shocked. Shocked because she had heard of no such party. Well- not exactly. She did hear about a party, but what she didn't hear was that the party was being hosted by her 3 blood-tied sisters.

Curiosity stroke Mary-Lynnette. How would 3 vampires host a Christmas party? Did the Night World even have Christmas parties? Or was there a law against that. Just like that stupid law about falling in love with a human…

"So when is the party?" She asked trying to avoid any more thoughts popping in her head related to _him_.

"Today, of course" Mark was observing his sister all this time. She seemed to be having a lot of mood swings. But he wouldn't tell her that. No way. Mare is better off solving her own problems. "I'm going over to Jade's in an hour or two, coming?"

This would seem like a good opportunity to see them. Mare had arrived at Briar Creek two days ago, and since then she had only had a chance to see them once. But today- she couldn't. It was four days before Christmas and she still doesn't have any presents for all her loved ones. "I cant. But Ill be there for the party"

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Make a left" The voice came from the back seat. Ash didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He had heard this voice since- well at this moment he couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure it was Quinn.

"No. Ash, make a right" Another voice from the back seat. The difference was that this voice had a more feminine touch. Rashel.

"For the last time." Ash spoke calm and slowly "I know my way"

"Just trying to help" Quinn mumbled, and then there was silence. For Ash's sake. Silence at last.

His eyes were locked on the road. He was wearing a black shirt with a nice little design in the front. His shirt was similar to the one Quinn was wearing. _Note to self; never go shopping with Quinn again_. Ash was also wearing his scratched jeans, and to his advantage it complimented his shirt. Ash looked like he was about to hit a club in early spring… not good. Why? Because it was winter. And yes, it was snowing outside. But he never got the chance to grab a jacket…

He was talking to Quinn in a common room back at Thierry Descouedres' mansion. They had just arrived from their latest mission. Rashel-who had also been apart of this mission- was now walking around somewhere with Timmy. That's when Thierry entered the room. Not much was said- well at least Quinn and Ash didn't say much.

Right next to Thierry stood Lady Hannah. She looked a little confused. Quinn and Ash were both alarmed. Thierry had a look on his face- one that meant he was hear for business. Ash gave a quick glare at Quinn to see if he knew anything but Quinn looked- if possible- even more clueless then Ash. But that's when Thierry asked that simple question. The question that had a specific name that made his whole world stop. A name he would die to hear. A name that had changed his life.

"Do you know where Mary-Lynnette is?"

Quinn's eyes were wide. He was confused. Mary-who? It was until he noticed everyone in the room looking at Ash, that the question just asked wasn't meant for him.

"…yes sir…" Ash answered taken aback. In Quinn's opinion, right now Ash looked like some alarmed cat.

"I need you to go find her, and bring her here."

For everyone in the room, that would mean another mission. Another day to waste. But for Ash- this was a whole different story. Thierry- Lord Thierry had just asked him to go find _her_. His M'Lin, the only reason why every day he woke up with a smile on his face. The person who had taken his heart. His _soulmate_.

"Quinn and Rashel will be going with you" Thierry continued without waiting to hear Ash's answer. He didn't need to. He knew Ash more then anyone would ever know. And he knew that Ash would never say no to something like this. _I wouldn't either. _He thought letting a smile form on his face.

"You guys can take the Hummer" Hannah said her first words since she had entered the room. Thierry didn't look that happy about the Hummer. It was one of his favorite cars… but he wasn't about to argue about that with Hannah. He wouldn't waste his time because she would end up winning.

"Thank you" Ash was talking now, his eyes were shining and that how everyone could tell he was saying the truth. "Thank you Thierry, you too Lady Hannah" and with that Ash made his way to the waiting Hummer, while a very confused Quinn followed.

Ash would have never imagend that Thierry would one day give him a mission that he would actually be excited about. Yet here he is. Sitting in the drivers seat on his way to Briar Creek.

*-*-*-*-*

"I called everyone" Hannah Snow said as she sat right next to her soulmate. "They were really confused… but they agreed. Everyone should be here by tomorrow afternoon" Hannah leaned her head towards Thierry's shoulder.

She was tired. Really tired, and what better way to rest than to be with the one you love?

"Thank you" Thierry spoke as he took her hand "For everything" he kissed the top of her hand making little waves of joy crash all over Hannah.

Hannah was lost in her own little world as Thierry kept kissing her hand, kiss after kiss. Everything felt right. The connection they had, the atmosphere, everything absolutely everything surrounding them made this moment perfect. But there was something, something in Hannah's mind that kept bothering her.

_Thierry. _Her lips weren't moving, but Thierry heard her, it was their connection. The little _soulmate_ connection so strong that allowed them to speak to each other telepathically.

_What's wrong Hannah? _Thierry was alarmed. He sensed earlier that there was something bothering Hannah, but he didn't want to ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

"What's going on?" This time Hannah spoke out laud, her voice was firm. She found Thierry's eyes, looking deep into them making sure that Thierry wouldn't dare lie to her- also, she couldn't really resist those eyes. She couldn't look away.

Thierry opened his mouth and shut it short after. This was it. He couldn't hide many things from Hannah, if he really wanted to, he would. But that was the thing. Thierry didn't want to hide this from Hannah, he wanted to tell her everything- everything he thought she could handle.

_Please. Please don't lie. _Hannah thought, and she knew perfectly well Thierry heard every word.

"Hannah" He spoke softly while fixing her hair. "It started" Thierry whispered, but it was laud enough for Hannah to hear. Her heart had skipped a beat.

"The" She blinked "The end of the world?"

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Thats it for the first chapter =D**

**What did you think?**

**Horrible?**

**Good start?**

**No comment?**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**=D?**

**Merry Christmas everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Yayay another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. Also thanks to the people that added this to their alerts. And of course thanks to the people that read the first chapter.**

**This one is a little bit longer... but anyways. Enjoy =] Review means support, and I love getting support. Makes my fingers happy. =]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hi Delos!**

**Delos: have you seen Maggie?**

**Me: yeah...um... she is with Morgead.**

**Delos: O.o uh... okay. By the way, you still don't own the Night World.**

**Me:*snif* I know...**

**Enjoy =]**

**Chapter 2**

Breath. Jez. Breath.

And that's all Jez Redfern kept telling herself as she stood by her car watching Morgead flirt with a girl that worked at the gas station they were currently stuck at.

Breath.

Anger was growing all over Jez's body, _I can break her_. She thought, and of course it was true. Any day Jez could 'break' that poor girl, but not today. Today she had to suck it up and just watch as she flipped her hair and how she constantly touched Morgead with her petit hand with her recently coloured nails. _UGH! I hate this girl. _She thought while running her hands through her hair.

_Everything okay over there? _She heard- no she felt Morgead's voice in her mind. He was still talking to that girl, anyone who passed by would think they are long lost friends who have finally found each other. They seemed so happy…

Breath.

_Everything is fine. I'm just admiring how great of an actor you are. _Jez answered Morgead's question with a controlled tone, he would of never guessed she was so angry… or jealo-

_-No. I'm not jealous. _Why would she be jealous? After all this was all an act. Yes an act. The only reason Morgead was flirting with that- girl, was because right now they were stuck at a gas station with no money and no gas. Yeah… the bikes had failed them, when they left the place they were currently living at they never really thought about the gas… they just left. And of course in the middle of the way they soon noticed that they weren't going to make it further, so they stopped by the closest gas station.

Morgead suggested Jez should use her wild power and make everyone there disappear. Of course Jez had punched him for suggesting something so stupid. They argued for a couple of minutes until the girl Morgead was currently talking to came up to them and ask if they needed any assistance.

Jez saw it. She saw how the girl looked at Morgead. She wanted him, of course most of the girls who ever saw Morgead wanted him. She was never bothered by that, she knew Morgead had eyes for only one girl, and it would be her.

Morgead had answered the girls question, he said they were just waiting for someone, the girl looked disappointed at the fact she wasn't needed, she smiled before turning around and leaving, but that's when Jez quickly reacted. _Go talk to her!_

She felt Morgead's confusion,_ What? _

_We need our bikes! They don't have gas, the girl works here. SHE thinks YOU are attractive… do the MATH! _

And that's how Morgead had gone up to 'the girl' and started to make his move. Jez could feel how right now Morgead felt like he was being used. But there was no other way… and if I guy would of come up to them…

_I would never make you flirt with him! _Morgead shot back, he had heard her last thought. This of course made Jez feel even worse… but there was no turning back, they needed the gas. They needed to get out of here, and fast. She was a wild power after all.

She should be guarded by many people, she should be hiding in a hidden place, she should be locked up somewhere were nobody would find her. But yet… here she is, in the open. Standing there alone, she was an easy target.

"Jezebel!" Jez's eyes went wide, she immediately looked at Morgead, _how dare he calls me that!_ But then she noticed he wasn't looking at her, he was still talking to that girl…

"Don't call her that, you know she hates it." She heard another voice, and this time she caught the direction it was coming from. She turned around to see a happy couple making there way towards her hand in hand.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"What do you mean they are _gone_?" Thierry's voice got higher as he was holding the little cellular device next to his ear.

"_I'm sorry sir, the just left without word" _Keagen, one of Thierry's most honourable body guard said through the other line. He was currently at the southern part of Las Vegas, he was in charge of the protection of a wild power. Jezebel Redfern.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Thierry was trying hard to keep calm and patient. But it was hard, a wild power missing, this definitely wasn't good. And if they find- no when we find them, both Jez and Morgead will be in so much trouble.

"Thierry" This time the voice didn't belong to Keagen. Thierry turned around to see Hannah standing there with a simple towel covering her, while her hair was covered with some shampoo. For a minute Thierry forgot how to speak, he blinked twice while Hannah chuckled a little. "I thought I should let you know, Lupe called a couple of minutes ago. She said she was on her way with Delos and Maggie when they found Jez and Morgead"

Thierry started breathing again. Good news. "Keagen, come to the mansion" He spoke once he remembered he was still talking to him, without waiting to hear his answer he hanged up.

"She said they seemed to run out of gas…" Hannah trailed of as she seemed to remember something "Who were you talking to? The other phone was ringing for hours, I had to get out of the shower to answer!" Hannah crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow while she waited for an answer.

"Is that so?" Was all Thierry said before sighting in relief. What would he do with out Hannah?

"Now all thanks to you, I'm getting the carpet all wet, not to mention I'm half naked-" and that's when Hannah's eyes started to get wider by the second. Thierry grinned as he noticed Hannah was already burning inside. Her cheeks were turning pink and the grip she had on the towel was getting tighter by the second.

"So you are" Thierry spoke once again with the smile on his face, the smile Hannah would simply die to see, the smile that would always make her smile. The smile that made her burn even more.

Hannah completely speechless turned around and rushed back to the bathroom. Believe it or not but Thierry has never seen Hannah naked before, maybe today was the closest thing to it. Even though Hannah loves him with all her heart, she still gets a little nervous when it comes to stuff like that. After all she is a human teenager.

_Your beautiful. _She felt Thierry's voice in her head while she closed the door behind her.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Make them turn it off! _It was a thought send from Keller to Galen. She was trying to get a nice nap, after all she had been driving not to long ago for about 3 hours. Now it was James' turn, him and Poppy were both at the front, which meant they had control over the radio. And right now they were playing a dumb -so Keller thought- song.

_I tried… but you know how they love that kind of music. _Galen was sitting next to Keller. She had her head on his shoulder while he had a hand around hers. _Just try to get some sleep._

_I cant! The music burns my ears. _Keller complained as cursed having the ears she has. Of course, for Poppy and James, the music was in okay level, they could hear it just fine. But for Keller and Galen, the music sounded lauder then it should.

"Hey guys! We are almost there!" If the music was laud, imagine Poppy. She was always so excited and hyper, when you would be around Poppy, you would never be sad, because she would always be there smiling and making the atmosphere feel so happy and content.

They were right now at a red light. James was tapping his seat, the beat seemed to go with the music. Poppy was looking at him with dreamy eyes, while Keller looked at her with a look that would say 'Are you for real?'. Galen had focused his eyes on the window, something seemed to catch his attention. "Is that David?"

"Looks like it" Poppy said after focusing her eyes towards the direction Galen was looking at. "Should we call him?"

"There is no point. We have no room in the car" Keller spoke without even looking at were David seemed to be at.

"He looks… sad" Poppy tilted her head sideways as she said the last word. "I wonder if he got into a fight with Gillian."

After Poppy finished her sentence, they heard cars honking. The light was now green and they had no choice but to keep driving.

*-*-*-*-*-*

How could he!?

Gillian thought as she made her way through the many hallways in Thierry's mansion. She was defiantly angry. Gillian never expected David to be that type a guy. To be the guy that comes one hour late for their date, and then when she gives him a chance to explain. He tells her he was with another girl. But wait, no just any other girl. No, no, no, no. It was her- Tanya.

Gillian reached her room within minutes- the room she shared with David. Ugh! The thought made her even more mad, tears were already urging to fall. Even though she never really gave David a chance to explain himself with more detail, she still felt very betrayed.

Gillian took of her jeans as she kept cursing David for everything she was feeling right now. She found her track pants and without even caring how old they looked she put them on, then to match it she found a little shirt that said 'Good Girls Gone Bad'. She took of her makeup, her earrings and some golden necklace David had given her.

Pushing every thought of David away she made her way towards the king size bed. She always slept on the right side. She pushed the pillows away and then she sat down for a while. When she started to feel tired she laid down, her eyes were filled with tears she refused to let go and her throat was burning like hell. Any even though she didn't want to admit it to her self, her mind was completely focused on David.

*-*-*-*-*-*

An explanation. That's what Thea and Eric were asking for. An explanation why they got a call from Hannah at four in the morning telling them they should be in Thierry's mansion immediately.

Of course, they both had their ideas.

A. The Wild Power was found.

B. There was an attack.

And the one they didn't really want to consider…

C. The beginning of the apocalypse.

Thea had asked Lady Hannah for some answers. But all she got was a 'wait for the others to get here. Thierry will explain'

Neither her or Eric were in the mood to wait. Curiosity was killing them. So far only Gillian Hannah and Thierry were here. David was on his way, just like Poppy, James, Keller and Galen. They still haven't heard from Quinn, Ash and Rashel, not even from Ash's soulmate, Mary-Lynnette.

As for Jez, Morgead, Delos and Maggie. They didn't bother asking, seeing how Thierry seemed furious any time anyone mentioned those names.

So for now, all Thea and Eric had to do was wait.

_We can always go up to our room… _

Thea demonstrated her answer to that as she hit Eric in the head.

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want more?**

**You love it so much your just dieing to push that little green button!?!?**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**=D?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaya! Another chapter! Anyways, I'm sad to inform you that I didn't not check for any mistakes what so ever, so if I did make a mistake I'm very sorry. Anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Here is the next chapter =]**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Quinn, did you know I love you?**

**Rashel: *super kicks me * Go away! And you don't own the Night World!**

**Quinn: =D**

**Chapter 3**

_Where are you Mare?_

That was the question Mark kept asking himself as he helped Jade add more food to the now empty plates they had just taken from the living room. The Christmas party hosted by the Redfern sisters was going perfect so far. Almost everybody in Briar Creek had showed up. He was shocked to see his dad here. Mark was also shocked Mary-Lynnette wasn't here yet. _She hates shopping._

"Relax Mark" Jade spoke revealing that she was indeed reading Mark's mind. "Maybe she ended up deciding to go look at the stars before coming"

"Maybe" Mark said before putting his arm around Jade's waist and leading the way back to the living room. "Your sister did manage to make good friends here" he commented as he saw how a lot of people from his school were here, and also a couple of people from the place Rowan decided to spend half of her time- the Library.

"Some of them are also my friends" Jade said while she placed some cups on the dinning table.

Mark kissed the top of her head before grabbing a cup and serving himself some ice tea. "Who's that over there?" Mark asked as he pointed to the person he was addressing to.

It was a girl, she was around the age of 16 to 17 maybe even 18. She had long black hair and from where Mark was standing he would say she had light green eyes. She was dressed in black, all black, which was kind of weird considering not many people in Briar Creek dressed like that.

"No idea" Jade said as she looked at the girl from head to toe, Jade had to admit she was pretty. "I have never seen her around before- and I'm pretty sure I've seen everyone in Briar Creek…" Jade trailed off as she saw someone approaching the girl.

Jade's eyes went huge in a minute, and before she knew it she had caught Mark's hand and she was dragging him back to the kitchen. _Krestel! Rowan! Come! _She called out her sisters knowing they would be there in a second or two.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Mark asked with pure concern in his eyes. Krestel had now appeared in the kitchen, she quickly went to stand next to Jade, while Rowan -who had made her entrance around the same time Krestel had- made her way to stand next to Mark.

"They know!" Jade said with a horrified look on her face.

"Who knows what? Jade what's going on?" Even though at this moment everything seemed to be falling apart, Rowan talked with the calmest tone ever.

"The Night World! They know!"

"What are you talking about?" Krestel asked with confusion written all over her face. But as if in cue, the answer to what Jade was talking about entered the kitchen.

Mark wasn't really sure what happened. All he knew was that in one second Rowan was standing next to him while Krestel and Jade stood right in front of him, and in the next they were both in front of him, standing in a rather weird position hissing at two strangers- well one of them was the girl he had seen earlier.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Are you sure?"

The voice came from the back seats of the mini van. Jez turned around to face the person who had just asked the same question for the seventeenth time.

"I'm sure"

Jez officially wanted to strangle Maggie. For the last thirty minutes Maggie had been questioning her about the way she felt when Morgead was flirting with that girl. She had asked her is she was jealous, of course she had said no. After that she asked if she wanted to kill the girl, and Jez had been honest on that. So now, Maggie kept on pushing Jez's nerves as she insisted on the; 'are you jealous' question.

"Maggie, where is this going?" Jez asked in the most relaxed tone she could pull out.

"Miss Maggie wants you to admit you were jealous so she can tell Prince Delos 'I told you so!'" It was Lupe who had answered, and seconds later she was getting death glares from Maggie. Lupe couldn't really avoid the glares seeing how she was sitting right in front of Maggie.

Jez gave Maggie a confused look before focusing her eyes on Delos who had been sitting right next to Maggie without saying a word. "We made a bet" He said keeping eye contact with her.

Redfern vs. Redfern. Who would look away first?

"What kind of bet?" Morgead seemed to have gained interest in this conversation. Before he was more focused on the road seeing how he was in charge of driving.

Maggie looked at Delos and then at Jez. They are good. She thought as she saw neither had broken eye contact yet. "The type of bet I will win" She answered while still focused on the starring contest she was witnessing.

"More detail please?" Morgead ask with a little sarcasm intended.

"I bet Delos I wouldn't kiss him for a week if Jez would one day be either jealous or embarrassed of something to do with you" Maggie explained with a smile on her face.

"Then you already won" said Morgead. Maggie saw how Jez was dieing to look away from Delos and focus her glare at Morgead, she was pretty sure Morgead saw that two. He smirked and continued… "One day at a bar… I did something…"

"Morgead" Jez warned him.

"…she was so embarrassed she ran out of the bar blushing tomato re-OW!" Morgead yelled in pain as Jez's hand let go of his hair she had currently pulled. Jez had lost the starring contest with Delos as soon as Morgead continued talking. She grabbed his hair once he mentioned her blushing.

"You said you would never mention that again!" Jez yelled as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry! But I was actually doing you a favor!" Morgead yelled back while rubbing his head with his right hand.

"What favor?" Jez asked raising an eyebrow. Lupe who was sitting right behind the couple was covering her ears. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"Guess who wont get kissed for a week?" Morgead said while his lips formed a rather attractive smirk.

"Oh" Jez said as she heard some sort of sighed from the back, she turned around to see a not so very happy Delos holding Maggie's hand as he planted a kiss on it every second. Maggie was simply shaking her head. "A bet is a bet" She heard her say.

It was Jez's turn to smirk. So Delos may have won the starring contest… but now they were kind of even. _Take that your highness! _

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Really?" Keller asked a smiling Iliana who was sitting in front of her at the moment. They were in a what seemed to be like a study room. Iliana had arrived at Thierry's mansion just a couple of minutes ago, it wasn't long after Keller had arrived. She was going to sleep a little, but seeing Iliana made her not want to. There was so much they needed to talk about. So much to catch up with.

"Yeah" Iliana answered still holding her smile, but a second after it faded away "But I'm losing so far. Keller! I need your help on this!"

Keller blinked once "How can I possibly help you? I'm not a Wild Power" she spoke the obvious, but in return she got an annoyed look from Iliana.

"You don't need to be one! The game is about making our life's miserable! Its kind of like to see who is the better Wild Power…" She stood up and started spacing around.

"Delos is good at it when Maggie is not around… but Jez is always good at it! Even when Morgead's around!" She kept spacing to Keller's surprise. She was just watching her with amusement in her eyes. "But me. Ugh! I cant do anything to make them annoyed or miserable!"

Keller smiled at Iliana. _She has grown up_. She stood up and placed one hand on her shoulder. "I think we should wait for Rashel and Quinn to show up"

*-*-*-*-*

Gillian. Gillian. Gillian.

The name kept passing David's head over and over again as he passed by all the hallways leading towards his room.

_Where was she? _He had to talk to her. He had to explain everything. He had to let her know it was all a big miss-understanding. He had to tell her how much he loved her and how things weren't what they seemed. Most importantly he had to have her in his arms. To hold her, to know- through the soulmate connection- that she believed in him.

He didn't want to be late for their date, it wasn't on his plans. He was actually going there pretty early. But on his way, he had spotted Tanya. She was crying, crying her eyes out under a tree. She seemed so miserable. And even though Tanya and himself didn't get along any more, he couldn't just leave her.

He went up to her, and after talking to her for a while he checked his watch to see he was running late. Really late for his date. He left Tanya right away, she was already feeling better.

Within minutes he reached Gillian, who surprisingly was still waiting for him. Her eyes were watery, but when she saw him her face seemed to light up. But that was before he mentioned he had been with Tanya…

Gillian, for the first time ever, slapped him. It hurt him, and it hurt her. He could feel it, he could feel everything Gillian seemed to be feeling, and before he knew it. Gillian was running. David was about to run after her, but he felt her voice in his head stab him right in the heart.

_I hate you!_

But she didn't mean that. He knew she didn't, that's why here he was, standing right in front of his room- the one him and Gillian shared.

Should he knock? No, he would just get a 'go away'. He opened the door wide enough to be able to peek inside. She was there, laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Sleeping like an Angel.

Within seconds David had made his way towards Gillian, he knelt down to her level, his face was only inches away from hers. The little bit of light coming from the window in front of them was lighting them up. That's when David noticed her eyes. Even though they were close he could tell there were tears on them.

That made his heart sink in. He had really hurt her. Days ago the thought of that made him sick. He promised himself he would never hurt Gillian. But yet here she was crying over him.

"Gillian" He whispered her name, but it was laud enough for Gillian to hear, she opened her eyes, and it was confirmed. Her eyes were red, some tears were still there, and that made David even more disgusted with himself.

"Go away" She whispered back, her eyes were locked on his. She intended that, in a way she wanted to see him suffer a little. She wanted him to see what she had been going through.

David didn't listen to her, instead he reached out for her. His hand took a hold of her own, and that when they both Connected. They both felt the sparkles going through each others body, they felt their minds getting attached to each other.

_You have to trust me. _Gillian heard David's voice, but his lips weren't moving. _Trust me. Please._

Without even getting an answer from Gillian, David showed her everything. From him changing and getting ready to their date, up to when he saw Tanya. He showed her their conversation, he showed her how the only thing he was doing is looking out for her, and how as soon as he realised he was late for their date, he had gone running in the speed of light.

Gillian saw all that. Every image that David showed her, she saw them. And she couldn't feel more guilty then she was now.

_Do you believe me? _David asked her.

_I'm sorry David. _There were more tears in her eyes, but not because she felt sad. No, it was because she felt happy. Happy to know that David hadn't betrayed her. Happy that he hadn't left her for Tanya-

_I would never leave you for Tanya. _He said after hearing her last thought. _I love you._

_I love you too._

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Thats it! **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**=D?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in... a while.... ! I don't know what happened to me! Ugh! Anyways, please do forgive me! Here is another chapter. I'm getting into this Fanfic so you will probably see an update soon =] Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And of course thanks to all who read the last chapters =] **

**Disclaimer.**

**Ive you have read the books you would notice the name L.J SMITH in the cover.. yeah she owns the books.. I don't =[ I wouldn't mind her giving them to me though.... **

***-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 4**

Get up! Your late for the party, get up! Mary-Lynnette kept telling herself, but unfortunately her body wasn't really doing anything.

She had officially shopped until she dropped. So many gifts, so many presents so many bags… and no so much money on her pocket. Okay, so maybe now she was technically broke, but it didn't matter. She was happy, happy because she had bought all her loved ones a present that she knew they would love.

All though she knew that some of her gifts weren't even as good as some stuff many people got her, she was still content. Now it was time for the party… which she didn't really want to go to. This morning she was actually excited. A lot of the stores she has been at were closing in early because the staff were planning to attend the party, more of a reason why she should go…

Who would want to be the only one in Briar Creek to have missed the best party of the year? She knew it would be the best because her 3 blood-tied sisters were hosting it.

Speaking of them, now that Mary-Lynnette thought about it, usually they would have called to see if she was on her way or something or even worse they would be here dragging her to the party.

_Maybe they forgot about me_. She told herself while the back of her mind kept saying that was impossible. _Maybe they are just to busy._ Yup, that was it. A lot of people where at the party, even for a vampire it must be hard to host a party like that.

Mary-Lynnette sighed as she made her way to the bathroom almost crawling._ Time to get ready._

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Mark, get back" Rowan said without even taking her eyes of the two strangers. It has been a while since Mark had seen Rowan so worried… and scared?

"What are you doing here _rat_?" Krestel spoke with bitterness and hate, and by the direction she was looking, she obviously directed that question to the male stranger.

"I come in peace" He said while raising his hands. "though, I do not appreciate the name calling" The guy was calm. Even though right now, the three sisters looked like they could just jump on him and rip his head off. He was a calm. And the girl next to him, she looked bored. A little interested in how this would end, but mostly bored.

Mark had been thinking this whole time. He knew two things. One, the strangers weren't on the guest list. And two, the guy was definitely not human.

Vampire?

Shape shifter?

Witch?

Something inside him, told him he would find out soon.

"You. Here. In peace?" Krestel laughed, a twisted laugh… it kind of scared Mark. "Oh please _John, _you don't even know what that word means"

Mark saw how the stranger rolled his eyes when he was called by his name -so it would appear. _So the guy is John. Maybe an old boyfriend?_ Mark though and then quickly pushed the thought away with a laugh. _Krestel, boyfriend? Ha! wouldn't work._

"John" Rowan spoke with a soft voice, she was trying really hard to control her feelings. She was nervous, that's for sure. _"_what are you doing here? How many are here? The Nigh World, how much do they know?"

"Rowan, stop trying to talk to him. Lets just attack and get this over with"

"Krestel, my dear sister, do not forget we have at least 50 humans in this house"

"Who cares. This is our chance to kill that rat. If we don't, he will kill us"

"Whoa, stop right there" This time, to everyone's surprise the girl who had been next to the guy -John- was the one speaking. "John, wont kill you"

"Quinn! The name is Quinn. Can you stop calling me John?"

"Something is not right here" Jade who had been extremely quiet all this time spoke up. She was looking at the girl, the one next to Quinn. Curiosity all over her eyes "You're a human"

"Well…" The girl shrugged lazily "yeah I am"

"What are you doing with him" Jade asked and with in a second her eyes popped open "There are only two explanations!" Jade, a little excited yelled getting confused looks from everyone.

"I only see one explanation. And that is, that rat" She pointed at Quinn "used some sort of mind control on her"

"Yes… that's one. But don't you see!?" Jade asked, and soon enough she noticed she wasn't going to get an answer "Ahh! You guys are useless!"

"Wait" Mark found himself speaking for the first time. Soon he regret it, seeing how all eyes were on him "I think I know what you are trying to say" He spoke softly.

Of course he knew. He saw that look Quinn had in his face every time he looked at the girl- who's name he did not know yet. It's the same look he sees Ash give Mary-Lynnette. The same look he believes he gives Jade.

"Soulmates" He simply said. And with that simple word the atmosphere in that room completely changed.

Within seconds Krestel was on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. Rowan stood up straight, she looked at the supposedly soulmate couple with cuteness in her eyes. Jade was sharing a couple of laughs herself.

"That rat. Has. A. soulmate?" Krestel managed to say in between laughs. "You would think the extreme case was Ash and Mary-Lynnette- but this." Laugh "this wins the Gold medal" Laugh "I stick with the idea that he is mind controlling her or something"

The Quinn rolled his eyes before speaking "Listen you little brat. I don't mind control people-"

"Actually… you kind off used to" Quinn's 'soulmate' corrected him while he just rolled his eyes again. A gesture she didn't really like. "Don't role your eyes at me John Quinn!"

"Okay. How about you guys finish this chat, while I go talk to some guest.. I think they might get a little suspicious on why you 3 are no where to be seen" Mark spoke addressing the three sisters. "Can I trust none of you will kill each other?"

"Why has this conversation gone so far?" Krestel spoke with fury- she actually stopped laughing "We need to kill this damn rat before he calls for back up or something!"

Krestel was preparing herself to attack Quinn, when a voice she hasn't heard in a while came from the back of the kitchen. "Krestel" Ash Redfern stood in the back, looking as lazy as ever. Both hand on his pockets.

"So now you decides to show up" Quinn spoke a little relived he didn't have to fight Krestel. Ash simply shrugged innocently.

_Great, so that idiot is here. _Mark thought and before he knew it he was speaking out laud "What are _you _doing here?"

"Saving the day" Ash said happily. "Krestel cool off. Quinn is not with the Night World any longer. In fact, he is also a part of Circle Daybreak" As soon as Ash said that Krestel started laughing all over again. This time everyone is the room decided to role their eyes at her.

_This day will be longer then I thought. Ugh damn it, I still need to find Mary-Lynnette._

*-*-*-*-*-*

"There is no milk" Thea complained to her soulmate as she closed the refrigerator.

Eric was way to concentrated on the PSP in his hand, so as a response he barley nodded his head.

Thea simply sighed seeing how there was no hope on Eric leaving that stupid game… what was it again? Call of Duty?

"Is he at it again?" The voice came from the back of the kitchen, near the door that lead to the garden in the back. Gillian was leaning on the door arms crossed and she looked some what annoyed.

"I think I mentioned going on a date with someone… he didn't even blink" Thea now thinking about it felt a little hurt. But she didn't really let it bother her.

"David is watching TV. I think its family guy" Thea now understood why Gillian was so annoyed. Gillian hated family guy, specially when David chose it over her.

"Did you hear anything about the others?" Gillian asked ignoring the fact that Eric was complaining about the bad Internet connection every 3 seconds.

"Well Galen, Keller, Poppy and James are here. You don't know them yet, right?"

"I know Poppy and James" Gillian gave a lazy shrug "I don't Know Keller or Galen, but I do know Iliana; she talks a lot about those two. She really likes them"

"Who really likes who?" Iliana entered the kitchen a little to excited, and before either Gillian or Thea could answer her question she continued "Answer later" she waved her hands as to excuse some maid "Anyways, I came here to ask you if you two could join me on a little trip"

"I smell trouble" Gillian warned Thea who was close to agreeing to this trip.

"Oh come on! I just want to go to the mall…"

"Then should you go with Keller? I mean, she gets really worried at times…" Thea was now think Iliana's suggestion of a trip to the mall… was trouble.

"Galen kidnapped Keller. Its amazing how with one simple touch she completely forgets about me." Iliana crossed her arms "now that I think about it. I'm hurt"

"Are you even allowed to go out? I mean, you're a wild power, and as far as I know Thierry gave direct orders to keep you in the mansion-"

"Ugh. Fine!" Iliana said not to happy. "What are you girls up to anyways?"

"I want to know what this meeting is all about! But Thierry said he would only tell us when EVERYONE was here. You know how long that could take?" Thea who had been trying to get Eric's attention for a while now literally almost spat the words out.

"Relax Thea. We are only missing a couple of people.. Some are of to missions and I don't think Thierry will wait for them" Gillian spoke now looking for a snack.

"She is right. Plus Delos was actually complaining about this whole meeting thing too. Thierry looked pretty mad at him- but anyways, Hannah said they were just waiting for Ash, Quinn, Rashel and company… my guess is Ash's soulmate." Iliana informed the two girls as she herself started looking for a snack.

"Mary-Lynnette?"

"Yeah, I think that's her name" Succeeding on finding a bag of cookie Iliana took a seat next to the game addict, Eric.

"Do you think the end of the world is-"

Thea wasn't able to finish her sentence thanks to Iliana "I hope not! I mean… I'm not ready! I cant even control the blue fire yet! And we haven't found the 4th wild power…"

"I lost! DAMN IT!" The three girls turned their attention to a freaked out Eric, when he finally noticed the attention he smiled "Hi Iliana, Gillian! When did you guys get here?"

Thea didn't hesitate in hitting him on the back of his head. And with that she left the room.

"Did I say something wrong?"

*-*-*-*-*

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! **

**I know this one is kinda short, but ill try making the next one longer. Also if you want me to put more of certain characters.. let me know =D**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**=D?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooo! So I finished another chapter =] Warning. It may be a little boring and maybe confusing- I don't know. I hope you guys like it though =]**

**Sorry for the mistakes. I'm so tired right now, and I really want to post this so I'm not going to check it. But it should be fine and understandable. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean a lot! I love the support I'm getting =] **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm amazing.**

**Quinn: why?**

**Me: Because I own-**

**Quinn: You don't own the night world. **

**Me: crash my dreams why don't you.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

"False alarm" Thierry spoke while 5 heads turned to his direction "Again"

"We need to stop freaking out every time we hear someone say they think they found the fourth wild power" Morgead suggested while everyone else just nodded.

"Well, lets not let this get to us" Hannah stood up from her seat and made her way to stand next to Thierry. "Christmas is coming up-"

"No offence Hannah, but I'm not really in the Christmas spirit"

"Jez is right. Hannah, with everything happening-"

"Don't want to hear it Thierry" Hannah interrupted him with a little disappointment on her voice. "So we wont be celebrating Christmas in the mansion?"

Thierry didn't answer he simply looked away. Hannah turned to Jez and Morgead who were standing near the door, they too looked away. Finally Hannah turned her attention to the couple that hadn't shared a word yet, basically because every time Delos would suggest something or even just talk Thierry would some how make him look stupid.

Thierry was mad- no furious at the fact that a couple of months ago Delos had almost been caught be the Night World. Why? Because a human had grabbed Maggie's hand. The human, was a homeless man in the streets asking for money, of course he didn't know that. Delos immediately thought he was someone dangerous and threaten to kill him with his blue fire- and with his luck, there was a shape shifter near the area who heard his threat. Good thing Lupe was around…

Even though it happened months ago. Thierry hadn't forgotten about it. The reason he cares so much is because Thierry is pretty much giving his life to protect the Wild Powers.

Delos and Maggie were actually looking at Hannah. Maggie gave her a sympathetic look while Delos just shrugged. It was official, Christmas was not in the Daybreakers to do list.

Hannah was about to say some smart comment and leave the room with a little attitude, but she was interrupter by a short figure entering the room a little to excited. "Maggie!" Poppy literally bounced towards Maggie.

"I told her to wait, but she insisted she needed to talk to Maggie- wait, should it be Princess Maggie?" James was now entering the room, he looked a little tired. Maybe chasing Poppy around?

"Don't even dare" Maggie almost spat those words. She could barely stand the people in the castle call her that- and now one of her friends?

"Jamie, Delos and Maggie are not married yet you dummy!"

"Its just a matter of respect Poppy" James clarified "Which we are not showing. Did we interrupt something important?"

"Not really" Hannah was speaking "We were just… discussing something"

"Was it about Christmas? Because I can't wait!" Hannah gave Poppy a smile. _At least someone is in the same page as me._

"I'm afraid to burst your bubble. But it has been decided Christmas is not important, and it shouldn't be celebrated" Hannah wasn't being fair. She knew that. She directed every single word to Thierry, and he was hurt. She could feel it from their soulmate connection. But she refused to take back her words. Christmas was important to her. _Very_ important, and it hurt her that Thierry wasn't considering that.

"What!" Hannah swore she saw Poppy's vein pop up "Not important? Christmas is the best holiday ever!"

Jez decided to take part of the conversation "Well no one is really in the Christmas mood"

Jez had a point, and both Hannah and Poppy knew that. The whole 'end of the world' thing and the missing wild power was in every ones head these days. Hannah got even more disappointed, maybe it was time to spend some time with her parents. They were for sure in the Christmas 'mood'.

"So no one in the mansion will celebrate Christmas?" As an answer Poppy saw everyone's head shake, well everyone but Hannah's. "Hannah cant you do something about this?"

"Trust me. I've tried."

"Poppy, how about you tell Maggie what you came here to tell her" James spoke trying to get everyone's attention before they turned to look at Thierry who looked like he was in a lot of pain right now.

Poppy's head popped up in excitement "I almost forgot! Thank you Jamie" She turned her attention to Maggie "I need to talk to you about…uhm… Miles"

Maggie's eyes popped open. Had something happened to him? Oh dear god no! Was he in some kind of trouble-"Maggie" Maggie must have been over thinking this because Poppy caught every thought "Don't worry its not something bad"

"Oh. Okay then what is it?"

"I don't think everyone needs to hear this. Here come with me- and Hannah could you join us? I also want to talk to you about something…"

"Jeez Poppy, I'm feeling a little left out" Jez spoke from behind, and surprisingly Poppy could tell she was actually meaning it.

"I thought you had training with Keller…"

Jez blinked. How could she forget? "I'm late! Ahhh" Jez grabbed Morgead "Thanks Pops" and with that she left dragging Morgead along.

"Well lets get going" Maggie stood up while Delos protested.

"I better go check on Timmy" James left the room. He was personally in charge of taking care of Timmy seeing how Rashel and Quinn were gone.

Hannah lead the way out, Poppy and Maggie followed. Both Thierry and Delos protested being left alone, but right now Hannah didn't really want to see Thierry and Maggie simply though it would be good if Delos and Thierry had a chance to talk.

"I said I was sorry" Maggie heard Delos say right before she closed the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"I'm still not used to this" Phillip North complained while making his way through a very long hallway with Miles Neely.

"I'm used to it. As a matter of fact, I love it" Miles cheerfully mentioned getting Phil to role his eyes at him.

"Right. Buddy, that's because you're a bird. You have probably already been to every corner of this mansion. While I- with my two feet- have only explored half a quarter. Actually, I only know my way to my room and the kitchen"

"Cool your self. If you want we can get someone to transfo-"

"No thank you"

Miles laughed at Phil's stubbornness and compliments. They had become good friends since they met a couple of weeks ago thanks to Maggie and Poppy. They could relate in many things, and that's what made them become such good friends. They had three major things in common. One was both their sisters had found a vampire as a soulmate. Two, they were both -in a way- a night person. Three, they were probably the only ones in the mansion that joined circle daybreak not because of a soulmate or because they wanted the humans to get along with the night people but because they were worried for their sisters.

Now, of course they wanted the humans to get along with the night people, but lets be honest, at first they didn't really care. As for the soulmate- they were both okay with not having one. Time to time they would get annoyed seeing all the couples around- and even sometimes they started wishing for a soulmate. But then they would think of all the trouble soulmate couples had been through… and the idea would completely disappear their minds.

"So have you seen Poppy yet?"

"I have, but she was to busy with _him_ to notice me"

Miles laughed "Come on Phil, give James a break. You know its about time you start accepting the fact that Poppy and James are-"

"Don't say it. Makes me sick" Phil made a face that looked like he was being tortured by a stink bomb. "Besides, you shouldn't be talking. I don't see you cutting Delos a break"

Miles shrugged "Well at least I don't hate his guts, and I don't even do anything- just times to times I tell him to give Maggie a break. I mean, they don't have to be with each other 24/7"

"Yeah, that's only because Delos is a wild power and your scared. I bet if he wasn't you would be as protective as me"

"Whatever" Miles spat a little annoyed. Phil simply grinned, he loved pissing Miles off.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"I'm sorry, did you say the end of the world?" Mark questioned Ash who had just finished explaining almost everything that was happening right now.

He has been talking for about 30 minutes right now, and he was definitely tired so he simply nodded lazily to answer Marks question. _And I still have to talk to Mary-Lynnette_… Ash thought.

"This is just a bad joke right?" Jade didn't believe anything Ash said. Mostly because everything was horrible. The end of the world- the dragons- the wild powers- the night world splitting into two. "I mean- do you expect me to believe Thierry Descouedres is the leader of Circle daywhatdoyoucallit?"

"Circle Daybreak" said Rashel. Mark and the three sisters finally got a chance to learn her name. All though they were still not to convinced with the whole Quinn's soulmate thing. "and why is it so hard to believe that Thierry is the leader-_ish?_"

_What does she mean by _ish_? _Krestel thought, but then decided to forget about it. "Thierry is an elder"

"That doesn't mean he cant be the leader"

"Actually Ash, it does. Elders are suppose to be in charge of the Night World- the safety of the Night World. They have to make sure the law is obeyed and not broken. Why would Thierry be a part- yet even worse- a Leader of a group that is basically breaking every law of the Night World?" Rowan had her opinion, and if she was planning on believing every word Ash was saying, she had to hear great explanations.

Ash stayed silence for a minute. He admired Rowan's knowledge. "Simply because he broke the law" Rowan's eyes widened "Well at least he broke the two most important ones- and in my defence and may I add Quinn's, Thierry broke the law _way _before us."

"This is just"

"Insane" Jade finished Krestel's sentence. And then there was silence. Silence because they were letting the information sink in. There was just to much to take. It would have been easier if Ash would of informed them of everything that has been happening bit by bit. But after he left Briar Creek he never contacted his sisters or Mary-Lynnette in any form what so ever. He was practically dead. And that had hurt Mary-Lynnette. A lot.

Quinn's voice broke the silence "Okay while you guys keep letting the information sink in" he had been very patient during the whole conversation sitting down on a chair, but now he was standing up a little to anxious. "Don't you think its about time you go look for Mary-Lauren?"

"Its Mary-Lynnette" Ash corrected, and he simply got a whatever from Quinn. "and yes, it is time I go look for her"

"Good luck." Rashel said with a grin on her face. In all odds, she was hoping Ash got one of those famous kicks to the shin.

Poppy had once peaked inside Ash's mind- don't blame Poppy, but its just that in many of the meetings it would get so boring… and then Ash always seemed to be in an other world… Poppy was just curious. And of course Poppy needed someone she could share her discoveries with. Couldn't be James because he would make fun of Ash and then Poppy would get in trouble, and since Rashel happened to be around…

"Thanks" Ash said a little taken back.

"He seems _nicer_" Mark said soon after Ash made his exit.

Rowan's eyes shined as she to thought the same thing. She was proud. Proud because she knew Ash had changed. She could tell how instead of Ash walking around with hatred and careless feelings, he was walking around with happiness and … pureness. His soul- it was clean. Of course there were still scars left behind for all he had done. But at least there was some lightness in his soul.

"You would be surprised to see how much he has changed" Quinn mentioned randomly.

"I'm surprised how much _you_ changed" Krestel murmured "So much for family honor" she said a little bit lauder. Quinn decided to ignore her- after he called her a "brat" for the second time this day.

"So how did you guys meet?" Jade asked the question to clear out the tension between Krestel and Quinn. Her eyes were focused on Rashel, waiting for her to respond.

"I captured him" Rashel said knowing it would get into Quinn's nerves.

Rowan raised her eyebrow "_you_ captured him?"

Rashel nodded. "You see I'm a vampire hunter and while-"

Krestel interrupted Rashel "This keeps getting better and better" the sarcasm in the comment was very clear.

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Thats is it! I hope you guys liked it, I know there might be some spelling/gramar mistakes, and im sorry for that.**

**Next one should be up soon. **

**Once again, if you guys want to see more of certain soulmates or characters, let me know. **

**Review?**

**Please?**

**=D?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot... woot? Okay I dont know how long it's been since ive updated... but im pretty sure it wasnt that long. This chapter is.. I dont know... I like it.. but at the same time, blah! Haha. But ill let you guys be the judge. Thank you so much for the reviews! (and the adds to Fave Story, Author, and alert things) They mean alot. It makes me smile reading them, I dont usually respond, but if you guys want me to, I will =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Timmy: I want a cookie**

* * *

**Me: and I want the Night World, you dont see me getting that... so hmph!**

**Point is.. I dont own the Night World.. D: **

**Chapter 6**

Thierry stood in front of Delos as his expression never changed. He was mad, and his face wasn't hiding that. Delos on the other hand was smiling. He had a huge smile on his face and this made Thierry angrier.

"You think its funny?" he asked with a serious tone.

Delos didn't lose the smile "Nope" he simply answered and of course Thierry was starting to lose it now.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! You cant just threaten to use your blue fire out there in the open! Your lucky Lupe was around, if not that shape shifter could have gotten to you." Thierry paused, he thought over what he was going to say next very carefully "Maggie could have been killed"

Delos lost his smile. The image of just seeing Maggie getting a paper cut made him sick. "I would not let that happen" Delos sounded older as he spoke, the reason being he was very serious now. If something ever happened to Maggie he knew he would lose it, he would go insane, and of course he would blame himself.

"Accidents do happen"

"No. I would never let anything happen to Maggie"

Thierry decided to leave the 'Maggie' topic aside. "The point is you disobeyed orders"

"Morgead and Jez disobeyed orders one day ago" Delos reminded Thierry. "And yet here you are lecturing me for something that happened months ago!" Delos complained while Thierry just shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm going to get more people to watch over Iliana, maybe she will decided to disobey orders just like you and Jez" Thierry sighed.

"Do as you wish. Can I go?" Delos asked and before he even got an answer he was making his way to the door. "You know, you should take some time out. Hannah would like that, specially with Christmas coming up" With that said Delos left.

Thierry stood where he was as he thought over what Delos said. Delos was right. He did need some time out, some time to live. He wanted to be with Hannah every second of his life, but with the millennium coming up…

Thierry wanted a forever with Hannah, and he knew the only way that was happening would be if Circle Daybreak won the final battle. He needed to work, he needed to make sure his friends and loved ones were okay. He had to make sure that Hannah would live.

He was willing to sacrifice everything. The thought of losing the final battle made him sick, and he couldn't even bring himself to think of losing Hannah again. He couldn't afford to lose anyone.

He knew he hurt Hannah by rejecting the idea of Christmas. But there was no time for that. The end of the world- he just couldn't find himself thinking about Christmas…

_What am I going to do?_

*-*-*-*-*-*

"I could have kicked your ass" Jez informed a very tired Keller as they made their way to the kitchen.

"But you didn't" Keller happily pointed out.

"That's because Morgead- ugh! Forget it." Jez's frustration caused Keller to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Iliana asked as they both entered the kitchen. Keller was still laughing while Jez made her way to grab a glass of water.

"This joke I just told Keller. Its about Galen and a hooker, want to hear it?" Jez's words caused Keller to stop laughing. She focused her eyes on Jez and by the looks of things, it seemed that she wanted to kill her. A smirk formed across Jez's face while Keller just looked dead.

"Maybe later. How was training?" Iliana asked casually, not noticing the tension in the room.

"Great. I won" Keller had managed to control herself from attacking Jez, but a smile didn't appear on her face what so ever. "Anything new?"

Iliana yawned and then took a zip of the little juice box she was holding. "Well… I heard that the mansion is packed. I guess this meeting Thierry called us for is very important. I think the meeting will be tomorrow, Quinn, Rashel, Ash and uhm company should be back by then"

"Interesting. Why are you so tired?" Keller asked Iliana as she noticed how she was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"I was playing video games with Eric and David" she giggled nervously "bad idea, eh?"

Jez laughed as Keller shook her head, Iliana simply shrugged.

"_Damn it! Give it back!"_

"_Care to explain where you got this?" _

"_Hey! Watch where you guys are going!" _

"_Galen! Give it back!" _

"_What is it?"_

"_That's what I would like to know"_

"_Can you stop pushing me?"_

The three girls now had their attention to the door that lead the way to a living room. Jez sighed as she recognized Morgead's voice. Soon after Keller also sighed, Galen was also in whatever mess the guys were in.

"What do you think is going on?" Iliana asked taking another zip from the juice box.

"Probably something stupid. Ignore them" Jez was making herself a sandwich by this point. She barely paid attention as the guys kept yelling at each other from the living room.

Hannah, Maggie and Poppy entered the kitchen a little annoyed. "What's with all the yelling?" Maggie asked.

"Beats me" Keller responded by taking a glass of water. "All the guys are in the room"

"_Wait until Ash hears about this"_

"_Just burn the damn paper"_

"_No, who knows Thierry might need it"_

The girls heard as the room erupted with laughter, but soon after a strong hiss was heard and the laughing stopped.

"boys" Poppy muttered.

"_Maybe it belongs to Quinn"_

"_Don't think so, I still think its Ash's"_

"_I think its Morgead's. I heard something about a girl and a gas station"_

Again there was laughter. The girls looked around confused. "they have no idea we are listening to their little conversation" Gillian mentioned as her and Thea made there way to the small table in the kitchen.

"Do you know what's going on?" Hannah asked and as a respond Gillian shook her head.

"I do" The girls turned around to see a small five year old standing near the door.

"Hey Timmy, did they wake you?" Thea asked as she made her way towards Timmy. She picked him up after he nodded. "You know what's going on?"

"Yes. But you wont like it" Timmy answered in a very sleepy voice. He then yawned before gesturing Thea towards the table.

"Why?" She asked as she placed him on top of the table, soon after Timmy stole Iliana's juice box. She complained as Timmy took a zip.

"Neither of you girls will like it"

With Timmy's words everyone rapidly gained interest in the conversation. "Why is that Timmy?" Jez asked already thinking the worst. _What did you do Morgead…_

"I don't want to say. They will get mad"

"Aw, Timmy. Don't you worry about it" Poppy said in awe as she saw Timmy take another zip of Iliana's juice box.

Timmy shook his head "They will hurt me if I say anything. Morgead said so"

Jez's eyes went wide. "Morgead threatened you?" She asked as she quickly finished her sandwich. Timmy nodded as Jez took the last bite. "I will kill him" She said before making her way to the door.

"Hold it!" Poppy shouted a little to laud. "Kill him later I have something to say"

Surprisingly Jez stopped, she made her way back to the table where Iliana was sitting at. She found a chair and made herself comfortable.

"You still have to tell me that thing about Miles" Maggie told Poppy as she too made herself comfortable in another chair.

"I lied. It has nothing to do with your brother… I just thought it was the only way to get Delos to leave you alone for a while"

Poppy smiled as she saw a lot of confused eyes looking at her. "I'm glad you girls are all here! This means I wont have to explain myself over and over"

"What's going on Poppy?" Hannah asked as soon as she noticed Poppy huge smile.

"I found a place we can have a Christmas party!" Poppy mentioned with excitement. The room went quite for a second and then everyone started talking.

"A Christmas party?"

"Where?"

"Poppy… I'm not in the mood"

"that's great?"

"It's Christmas?"

"Settle down" Hannah yelled "Poppy explain yourself"

"Well… I was walking around the mansion when I noticed this hallway I had never seen before. Being as curious as I am… I decided to investigate! I walked down that hall until I found a door" Poppy smiled as she told her little story. "I went inside, and to my surprise it was a ball room! I asked Lupe about it, and she said it was the room Thierry usually used for parties"

"We have a ball room? I didn't even know that"

"So I asked Lupe if I could use the ball room, she said it was fine as long as I got permission from Thierry or Hannah. Hannah I know you into the whole Christmas idea, so I thought you would agree…"

Hannah smiled "I do"

Poppy jumped up and down while clapping her hands a little to excited "Great!"

"So now can I kill Morgead?" Jez asked not hiding her lack of interest for this whole Christmas party topic.

"No. Now we go shopping"

Iliana's eyes flew open. "I love you Poppy!" She yelled as she ran towards her giving her a hug.

"Shopping? Your joking right? Its to dark-"

"I know a mall opened 24/7"

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Keller asked not liking the idea at all.

"We need to get the stuff for the party… and I still need to get Jaime something"

"Well not all of us need to go" Jez pointed out, her and Keller did not like the idea of shopping at all.

"I think it will be dangerous… after all Jez and Iliana-"

"Don't even worry about that. Guys come on! This could be… our last Christmas" Poppy was not smiling any more. She looked down regretting the words she just said "We have to-"

"Okay fine ill go" Keller said noticed Iliana's pleading eyes in front of her.

"I guess I have no choice" Jez added and before she could regret it she was getting dragged to the door.

"I'm Keller by the way" Keller offered Gillian a smile as they both followed Poppy.

"Gillian, it's a pleasure" Gillian smiled back and offered Keller a hand. Keller shook it before Iliana came dragging her faster towards the parking lot.

"Should we tell-"

"Don't worry Lady Hannah. Ill cover up for you" Timmy spoke as he went through a bag of cookies.

"Thank you" she said. Hannah grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to the parking lot where the girls were debating on what car to take.

Timmy was sitting on a chair as he ate cookie after cookie. He smiled with every bite. He started singing a song as he ate the whole cookie box, and before he knew it he was lost in his own little world. It was James' voice that made him snap out of it.

"I thought you were sleeping"

Timmy not to pleased with the interruption decided to ignore James.

"What's he doing here?" Timmy heard David ask as he mad his way to the refrigerator.

"I think we woke him up" James said as he offered to carry Timmy back to his room. Timmy shook his head.

"I don't think he likes you, Rasmussen" Phil pointed out as he made his way to the fridge as well. "I think I'm going to like that kid"

"That was interesting" Miles said as he made his way to the table. He started laughing as soon as he heard something else break.

"Let me guess, Thierry, Delos and Morgead or fighting again?" Eric asked from the door, he was standing there looking back at the living room's door that was currently locked.

"Yup. Something about disobeying orders" Galen casually answered as he tried convincing Timmy to go to bed. "I swear I thought the girls were here"

"They left" Timmy said as he went to look for another cookie box.

"Left? What?" David asked, and before anyone could say anything the living room door was busted open. Thierry quickly made his way to the kitchen as Delos and Morgead followed speechless.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Thierry asked ignoring all the shocked faces.

"eating" he said before trying to reach a cookie jar.

"No you don't" James said grabbing the cookie jar. "You wont get this until you tell me where the girls left to"

"Left? Who left? Thierry asked alarmed.

"All the girls. It was Poppy's idea" Timmy answered still trying to reach the cookie jar from James.

"Please tell me Iliana and Jez didn't."

"They were the first to leave" Timmy pointed out smiling as he took the jar from James.

Thierry was now more then furious. He looked at everyone before walking away.

"He was right about needing more people to watch over Iliana" Delos muttered under his breath before walking away. Miles soon followed.

"Where do you think they went?" Phillip asked James as he tried to take the cookie jar away from Timmy.

"Don't know. Thierry is probably going to order some people to go look for them. We should stay out of it, we might just get Thierry even more furious then he is now"

"Why is he so mad?"

"You should ask Delos and Morgead" James concluded before picking up Timmy and walking out.

"Should we go look for them?" David asked as he laughed at the fact that Timmy was punching and kicking James as he tried to leave the kitchen.

"After Thierry cool's off a little. Meanwhile, should we try figuring out who this belongs to?" Morgead suggested as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Some laughs were heard as Eric gathered some chips before sitting down at the table where everyone was at.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Mary-Lynnette walked down the street towards the only house that seemed to have the lights on. She was able to notice a lot of cars parked around. Her eyes focused on one that stood out. It was a hummer, very nice hummer. She had never seen one this close. It did not belong to anyone from Briar Creek that was for sure.

She kept walking towards the house taking her time. There was some snow in the ground and it was making it hard for her to keep her balance. When she was half way there she turned right to focus her eyes on her favorite hill. She sighed one she noticed that not many stars where out tonight. A lot of clouds seemed to be around, which meant there would be a storm.

Without even thinking twice, Mary-Lynnette made her way to the hill. Not caring that her shoes were getting all wet with the snow. She also ignore the cold she was feeling. She didn't have that many jackets, so she simply took the first one she found. To her disadvantage, it wasn't that big and warm.

The bottom of her jeans were now covered with snow as she finally reached the top of the hill. She sighed as the sky didn't change. She still couldn't see that many stars, and it frustrated her.

Mary-Lynnette was about to sit down not caring that the place was covered with snow, but a sound stopped her. She could hear some music coming from her sisters house, but the sound she heard wasn't music, it was footsteps.

She turned around fast, but to her disappointment she saw nothing. She stood quietly looking around waiting to here the sound again. Nothing. Mary-Lynnette a little worried decided to just turn around and go straight to the party, there was no point on staying out anyways.

She sighed and before she could take a single step she heard the footsteps again. She looked around fast trying to catch where the were coming from. She spotted a shadow coming from where her house is. As it got closer she could tell it was someone around her age.

Mary-Lynnette searched the ground around her, she picked up a stick and then she focused her eyes on the person approaching her. "Who are you?" She asked as the grip on the stick got tighter.

She didn't get an answer back, instead the person kept walking. "Stay back" she yelled as she carefully took a step back.

"Mary-Lynnette" Her eyes went wide when she heard her name. It was a boy. The way he said her name made her feel comfortable inside. She felt something strange warming up her heart.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. Her mind kept telling her to run, to run as fast as she could to the party. But then again, another part of her told her to stay. To simply wait as the person got closer to her.

It was dark. Really dark, the moon was covered by clouds just like the stars. There wasn't much light around just some light coming from the house. Mary-Lynnette couldn't really tell who the person was, he seemed to be walking rather slowly, like as if regretting or thinking over every step he took.

"Who are you?" Mary-Lynnette asked again. Surprisingly now she was walking towards him. She was still holding that stick as she kept taking step after step making sure not to trip.

"Mary-Lynnette" He said once again as he took a couple more steps. In an instant they both heard a quiet laugh, and soon after they were both attacked by a shinning light coming from a car parked near them.

Mary-Lynnette blinked and looked away from the light. In the processes she dropped her stick. She was going to pick it up but instead she decided to look at the person.

She stood there motionless looking at him while tears formed on her eyes. He was blinking rapidly, obviously the light had affected him more then her. After a while he was able to look at Mary-Lynnette.

They locked eye contact as the car's light slowly vanished. Mary-Lynnette couldn't even describe what she was feeling now. It was a mixture of many emotions such as; fear, confusion, shock, hate, excitement… love. She could barely take it now, before her mind could think about it her legs were moving and fast. She reached him within seconds, and without thinking it twice she jumped towards him placing her hands around his waist as her head pressed against his chest.

"Ash"

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Rashel asked Jade as she locked the car.

"If I didn't turn on those lights Mary-Lynnette would have killed Ash with that stick. Besides they were taking so long" She complained as she started walking back to the porch.

"So Ash is here to take Mary-Lynnette?" Mark asked as Jade made her way towards him while Rashel sat next to Quinn on the little bench.

"Actually, we are here to take all of you" Quinn corrected him. "Thierry's orders"

"What if I don't want to go?" Krestel asked obviously not liking the idea at all.

"Your going to have to talk to Ash about that. It's for your own safety"

"So Mark can come to?" Jade asked as she played with Mark's hands.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure Thierry will send someone to bring the rest of Carter family to Vegas."

"So its true. The end of the world is actually" Rowan couldn't even finish her own sentence. The thought it self scared her.

"It's coming all right."

*-*-*-*-*-*

**woot woot :D**

**I think this is the longest chapter ever ;P**

**anywho. Im sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I really want to get this up so I wont be checking. But Im pretty sure its understandable.**

**Thanks for all the reviews once again! It really means alot.**

**As always, if you would like to see more of certain characters, do tell me.**

**Also, the 4th wild power will be appearing soon. It will be Sarah Strange, and her 2 soulmates will aslo be in this story. I dont know much about them so alot will come from my own mind. **

**Im also thinking of making two knew couples ;P someone that doesnt have a soulmate just yet, hahah.**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**=D?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there :D **

**yaya another chapter! I'm in love with this fanfic!**

**Anyhow; thanks to everyone who has read the previous chapters and has reviewed. I get a lot of 'Author/Story Alerts' and 'Favorite author/story' emails and thats pretty sick. I appreciate it all the support, and as for the reviews, thank you so much! It is always nice to hear what you guys think. I love reading all these "I love this story" reviews. And if you dont like the story or if you have something -lack of a better word- bad to say, feel free. Just make sure you explain why the negative comment. :P**

**I do not own the Night World. All belongs to L.J Smith.**

**The only thing I own (in this chapter)... is Keagen :D**

**Well... ill let you guys read now, so on to the story...**

**Chapter 7**

_Please dear Goddess let a dragon come and kill me! _Jez found herself begging as she looked around the store they were currently at. Everything was green and red. Everything! Jez doesn't have anything against those colors, but right now everything was just giving her a headache.

Something was definitely bothering her… but what? She looked around trying to see if any form of danger was in sight… but nothing. There wasn't any danger, she knew that. She looked at Keller who was leaning against a wall while Iliana rambled on about how the Christmas tree should be decorating with a different light and what not. Keller would be the first one to sense danger, and by the looks of things… she didn't.

So why did Jez have this feeling? _Your paranoid, get over it! _She told herself, but it wouldn't go away. The strange feeling… something- someone… _UGH! Damn it Jez! _Clearly mad at herself Jez tried to push all the thoughts away. Surprisingly she succeeded but that was only thanks to the little shining object that caught her attention.

*-*-*-*-*

Thea stood near the entrance of the store she assumed was called Holiday Break or something. Truth is, this whole idea of shopping didn't really catch her attention. She just decided not to complain and tag along because well… curiosity was killing her.

The meeting that was most likely going down tomorrow had completely captured Thea's mind. She knew what it would be about… but she wanted more details. She _needed_ more details and she needed them now. The final battle/End of the world whatever you wanted to call it she knew it was coming up.

She knew Thierry would have a plan -of course without the fourth wild power it wouldn't do much help. It didn't matter, Thea needed to know the plan, she needed to know every detail because then she would tell _her_. She promised to help and of course she meant it. She couldn't join circle daybreak because she would ruin her cover.

The plan they had created not to long ago was going as planned. She joined the council while Thea joined Circle Daybreak. They would meet once in a while to share information. It was risky, but it was the only way to know what the Night World was planning.

No one knew about this -not even Eric. But it was a secret she had to keep, it was for his own safety. Heck she didn't tell anyone for their own safety! If the planned went wrong, death would be the penalty and even though everyone was already sentenced to death it didn't matter. Thea didn't want to feel guilty for something of her own fault.

Sighing Thea pushed the thoughts away. She had to clear her mind, right now all she had to worry about was the Christmas decoration she had to select. He plan with Blaise would have to wait.

*-*-*-*-*

_I'm pretty sure Jez is probably thinking this right now… but Goddess please! Save me! Send anything to kill me! _Keller begged as she nodded her head agreeing to whatever Iliana was saying.

This was just to much. _I should have stayed at the mansion. _She thought while she tried to focus on Iliana's words… didn't work. The girl was defiantly rambling about some Christmas tradition… something Keller didn't care about. Christmas. What was the point of that? No one wanted to celebrate it.

_Well maybe some did. _The thought echoed in her head as she looked at Poppy Hannah Gillian and Maggie, they seemed to be lost in some 'interesting' Christmas topic. _There is no time for Christmas! The end of the fucking world is coming people! _She wanted to scream that thought out, but she wouldn't. Why? Well other then the obvious reason that it would hurt some feelings…

…deep inside Keller felt like Christmas was something that _needed _to be celebrated.

"…it would definitely be so romantic, don't you think?"

"huh?"

"Damn it Keller! Your not listening to me! What's on your mind?" Iliana asked rather frustrated as she just wasted her valuable time practically talking to a wall.

"Nothing" Keller simply answered looking rather bored.

"Then answer my question!" She sighed as soon as she noticed Keller's face practically saying 'what question?' "If one of the guys proposed on Christmas! In front of everyone… you know"

Keller blinked, Iliana sure knew how to surprise her "Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Well… if you would have been paying attention; I was talking about how Christmas is a great time for family and friends and how it would be effin amazing how the mansion is loaded with soulmate couples. Then I started talking about the mistletoe. You know, how when your standing beneath it you and your… uhm… partner kiss I guess. Then I said something about instead of a kiss the guy would kneel down and-"

"I get it" Keller laughed "You really know how to talk, eh"

"Its what I do best" Iliana smiled "So don't you think that would be pretty romantic?"

"I… guess?"

"You really suck at this whole love thing" Iliana sighed "To think that Galen is your soulmate… I mean look at him! He is such a romantic guy. You really should learn something from him"

"eh, ill consider it"

"Goddess Keller! If I could I would make my blue fire spank you!"

Keller now couldn't help but to laugh rather laud, she even got the attention of the many costumers that seemed to be very distracted by whatever Christmas song was playing. "Spank me?"

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Now hurry up and help me find a gift for him!"

"For who?" Keller was surprised the way Iliana reacted to her question. She blushed. Her cheeks immediately started turning red and she lowered her head making her hair slip from her messy pony-tail to cover up her face.

"Someone" She murmured as she started to turn around so she could walk away, but Keller was fast.

"And who would this someone be?" She asked moving rather quickly to stand right in front of Iliana.

"Just, someone" Iliana said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh no. Your going to tell me who" Keller said a little alarmed. "If its Galen… I don't mind-"

"It's not Galen, I already got him a gift long time ago… well its actually also your gift" She said smiling "You'll like it"

Keller was a little shocked to hear that Iliana had already bothered to buy her a gift. But decided to push that topic aside, right now she still needed to figure out who that 'someone' was.

"Just help me find a gift for him and then maybe ill tell you who it is" Iliana said finally making eye contact with Keller. They looked into each others eyes for a while before Keller sighed and looked away.

"Fine" She said making her way to the back of the store.

*-*-*-*-*

"So everything is clear" Thierry spoke with authority as he looked at the three people standing in front of him.

"Cristal clear" Lupe said while she placed a smile on her face. "But I don't think they will like it"

"She is right" Keagen agreed as he thought about the way Jez would react as soon as she would find out about Thierry's latest order. She would definitely not be pleased.

"I'm pretty sure Iliana wont like it either." Nissa spoke from the corner of Thierry's little office. She wasn't on the best terms with either Keagen or Lupe, so she decided to keep her distance.

"They are going to have to live with it" Thierry sounded like a stubborn kid - at least that's what Lupe and Nissa thought.

"Very well, so when do we start?" Keagen asked as he pulled out his I pod.

"As soon as they get back from the mall" Thierry sighed "I had to send people to find them! They didn't even decide to call, not even Hannah."

"Maybe she thought you were working or something" Lupe lazily shrugged.

"Is it that obvious that Hannah and I have some… issues with my work" Thierry looked at the three of them. The werewolf again decided to lazily shrug, while the vampire simply shook her head slowly. The other Vampire happened to be busy playing with a little device in his hand.

Thierry once again sighed. "Dismissed" He said. The three daybreakers left within seconds, Thierry shook his head before leaning his head back and resting his eyes. Damn it, he had to do something about this whole work and Hannah situation.

*-*-*-*-*

"You shouldn't have said that. You know how difficult it is for Thierry, he is definitely not having a good day" Keagen mentioned in a matter of fact tone but he simply got Lupe to roll her eyes at him as a response.

"He needs to start realizing his soulmate is more important then- wait never mind. The end of the world topic is important" Nissa seemed to have been talking to herself.

"I think Thierry should just take a break. But who am I to judge?"

"Your miss I-am-Thierry's-favorite-member-of-circle-daybreak-because-I-helped-him-find-his-soulmate. You should talk to him about the break. Maybe he will listen." Nissa suggested but she didn't believe her own words.

"Doubt it." Keagen said after changing a song on his I pod. "So Nissa are you still mad?"

"Thanks for reminding me. Yes. Bye." And with that said the vampire turned around and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"You had to remind her?"

"Its pathetic, she should just get over it" Keagen sighed "I wish you luck with Delos"

"Same goes for you. All though I think Jez will definitely give you a harder time then Delos could ever give me."

"Jeez, thanks. Just what I needed" He rolled his eyes before leaving just as fast as Nissa.

_What to do… what to do… hmm… _

*-*-*-*-*-*

_I'm dreaming… this… is a dream… right? Not real, its just my mind- he is not here-_

_No. I'm here._

It gave Mary-Lynnette a warm feeling hearing his voice in her head. More like feeling. They were holding each other as the moon shined on them. Her head was leaning on his chest as he had his arms wrapped around her waist just like hers were around his. They stood there for a while. Just holding each other.

Mary-Lynnette kept think it was a dream. She had dreamed of this so many times… of course she thought it was a dream. After all, she waited for him, and he never came.

_I tried… I- really- I-_

_I understand. _She said and then she felt Ash's relief. She understood why he hadn't come before. He was showing her… the missions… the people he saved… the people he apologized too… the problems he ran into… everything that had stopped him from coming back like promised.

Ash had to show her so many things, right now wouldn't be the accurate time. So it would have to wait. As long as Mare understood why it took him so long to come for her. He never wanted to make her wait for so long. Heck he didn't want to wait for so long… and while he thought about that he was able to catch some of Mary-Lynnette's thoughts.

_I'm sorry Mare. I didn't- Guilt washed all over Ash. _He had seen the pain- the pain that she had been through by waiting for him._ Why- I- I should have called. I'm sorry, I thought that if I heard your voice I would go insane and come running here- I didn't-_

_Stop it Ash. I told you. I understand._ And with those words she silenced him. This was the moment he had waited for so long. He was finally holding his M'lin. They were together again. Everything felt so right. Perfect. That was the word that fit the best. Right now for Ash everything was perfect… and just for tonight he would forget everything else and focus every part of his mind on her.

On Mary-Lynnette.

*-*-*-*-*

_Pathetic! This is Pathetic! Damn it all! _Claire kept repeating that in her mind as she drove -rather fast- towards Thierry's mansion, while Hugh was holding on to dear life from the passenger seat.

"Should you slow down" Claire wasn't sure if it was question or statement Hugh had just said but she didn't care, she was not going to slow down. Not in a million years.

"If I do, they will catch us"

"So what's you're plan? Take them to Thierry's mansion were the THREE wild power are?"

"Hugh, its either that, or we die. Pick" Claire easily stated as she gained more speed. She was sure she violated at least ten rules.

"If they fins the Wild Powers and something happens to one of them we die" Hugh pointed out and Claire cursed. She hated it when he was right.

"So what do we do?"

"I would say we fight- but that would be suicide- Turn left!" Hugh yelled as he noticed a similar street. Claire did as told without questioning him. "Follow my direction- I know where we can get help"

"Hugh, this is Night World territory, do you want to kill us?" Claire asked now panicking.

"Trust me- there is someone who can help us here"

"Damn it! Ill trust you Hugh, and if your wrong Ill _personally_ kill you"

"And if I'm right- which I _am_"

"Ill kiss you"

*-*-*-*-*-*

**A.N: Okay :) that is it. This chapter was okay I guess... I don't know, I like the future chapters better ;P**

**Anyhow: I have a little announcement to make. I'm going to be adding 2 more characters and well I have everything figure out... I just kinda need names. So, suggestion? One will be a girl and the other one a guy, so if you guys could help that would be appreciated.**

**Thanks for all the support so far!**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes. I was in a rush... -aren't I always?- hahaha**

**As always, if you want to see more of characters, soulmates, people I dunno, feel free to tell me. **

**Review?**

**Please?**

**=D? **


	8. Chapter 8

_O.O its been sooo long.. I cant even- bleh._

_SORRY! I am 1099909340 times sorry! I never thought I would take this long and... just wow. I dont even know what to say. _

_If you are still planning on reading this story... thank you! I swear I will post more often now. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And for the people that kept reminding me to update! THANK YOU._

_Enjoy this chapter :) (thats all I have to say... im to embarrassed for taking so long)_

**Disclaimer: **

Morgead: Check the date.

Me: No!

Morgead: check it...

Me: NO!

Jez: ugh Morgead! Just tell her the last time she updated was March 3rd.

Me: *cries heart out*

Morgead: I was also going to mention she doesn't own anything.

Me: Just bite me.

**Chapter 8**

"Tonight?" Rowan asked a little worried "But Christmas is in 4 days and we were going to…" she didn't bother finishing the sentence. She knew this was one of Thierry's orders, and she couldn't disobey an order coming from the leader of the organization that was going to protect her during the hard times that were coming.

"Sorry. But we need to be in Vegas by tomorrow. There is a meeting we cant miss" Rashel gave her a small smile before taking another sip of the drink she had.

"Don't worry Rowan. We will just celebrate Christmas in Vegas" Jade told her sister as she continued to play with Mark's hair.

"I don't think Mare and I could leave tonight… our parents wouldn't let us-"

"Don't worry that will be taken care of. As soon as Ash and Mare are done talking we better get going" Quinn spoke rather bored and annoyed that Ash was taking so much time.

"John, in case you have forgotten, we are having a party right now. We cant just leave! Plus we need to pack… and I still haven't agreed on going" Krestel protested.

"Ash will make you go" Quinn said ignoring the fact that Krestel kept calling him John. _Brat_ "don't worry about packing trust me when I say Thierry has more then a couple of bucks" Quinn couldn't help but to smile as he though about that one day him and Ash found out exactly how much money he had "and as for the party" he continued "we should start telling people to leave."

**o.o.o.o.o**

"…Phil was so embarrassed he ran to his room. Didn't come out until the next day" Poppy laughed as she finished telling Hannah a good old Christmas story.

"James is so mean! I cant believe he actually did that… and in front of Phil's girlfriend!" Hannah shook her head laughing.

"You know, I was actually really mad at James that day" Poppy sighed "Can you believe he actually brought his girlfriend that night!" Poppy hissed "You do not bring your girlfriend to your best friends Christmas party!"

"Relax Poppy. What does it matter? I mean James is all yours now" Hannah smiled.

"Yeah I know. It just gets me mad every time I think about it"

"hey girls! Look what I found" Gillian exclaimed as she made her way towards them. "it's a pack of those chocolates with vodka in them"

"We should get an actual bottle of Vodka" Hannah suggested.

"No… we should get a dozen of bottles." Poppy winked and then laughed as Hannah nodded in agreement and Gillian shook her head.

"oh how I love you guys" Gillian sang.

"I'm not joking. I haven't really partied hard core before… so I think it will be kind of fun." Hannah shrugged.

"You want to get drunk?"

"That's not my main objective. But if I did… what would be the worst that could happen?"

"Good point" Gillian agreed. "This Christmas is going to be amazing"

"It would be even more amazing if everyone would show up"

"Hannah, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure at the end everyone will be there" Poppy gave her a supportive smile "You know Thierry would really want this party if all these things weren't happening right now"

Hannah sighed because she knew that Poppy was right. She wasn't being fair with Thierry but in her defence neither was he. All the time he was busy with everything and he never had time to spend with her. _Whatever. _Hannah thought before giving both Gillian and Poppy a smile. "Shall we go look for a Christmas tree?"

**o.o.o.o.o**

Home alone had to be her favourite movie ever. She couldn't deny that. So that's why she was looking for that movie right now. Not long ago Delos had discovered what a movie was. And he had asked her what was her favourite movie, and at that time she couldn't really give an answer. But now that she thought about it. The answer was clear.

_Delos needs to see it. _She thought as she kept going through the movies in the covers. But she was having no luck. _Its Christmas for crying out laud! They have to have it. _

So far it looked like they didn't. Letting out a sigh she decided to go find someone who worked in this store, maybe she was just having bad luck finding it. As she was about to leave the DVD section she stopped as she noticed the small TV on her right.

Maggie recognised the movie that was playing. _Pride and Prejudice. _A classic. But definitely not a Christmas classic. _Why would they be playing that instead of Home Alone? She _thought rather mad.

Maggie stood there watching for a while as she tried to catch on what part it was on. Surely soon enough she figured it was the part where Mr. Darcy confessed his love to Elizabeth Bennet. _So cute_. Maggie thought and then couldn't help but to relate her life with Elizabeth's.

They were both in love with someone above their level. That was the main- and maybe the only- thing Maggie had in common with Elizabeth.

_I'm so dumb. _Maggie told herself as she shook her head. Lately Maggie had been questioning a lot about her relationship with _Prince _Delos.

She never questioned her love. No, never. She wouldn't dare either she knew how much she loved him and she knew that would never change. She also didn't really question Delos' love for her. She knew how much he loved her. But what she did question was if they were meant to be together.

Apart from the fact that Delos is a vampire and that he can shoot blue fire from his hands, Delos is a Prince, a extremely handsome guy, and he is someone who after all he has been through deserves a lot.

_Am I good enough for him? _Maggie asked herself and then was shocked when she received an answer back. An answer that wasn't hers.

_Yes. You are._

She felt Delos through the soulmate connection- and she also felt him right behind her. Slowly Maggie turned around to see beautiful yellow eyes.

_Your more then enough love._

"What are you doing here?" Maggie decided to ask out loud. Ignoring what Delos just said… and also the fact that he had been listening to her thoughts.

"You left without a word" Delos answered.

"If Thierry finds out he will have you locked up" Maggie warned as she tried to figure out how he had gotten here without her noticing.

"That's why we should get going." She heard Miles voice from a distance "So he doesn't find out"

"We are not leaving yet! We haven't bought anything!" Poppy protested as Jez and Thea stared walking towards the exit murmuring something that sounded like finally.

"Sorry girls. Thierry is furious. Maybe he will let you come back tomorrow, if we get back to the mansion now" Miles explained and soon enough the girls agreed.

"Lets go love" Delos said as he took Maggie's hand.

"Enough with the mushy stuff. Hurry up Redfern! And Maggie is not a lost puppy she knows her way! You don't need to hold her hand" Miles hissed.

"Jealous much" Keller mumbled as she let out a small laugh not noticing the look of annoyance in Iliana's face.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"He is not answering the phone" Morgead complained as he got even more comfortable in his seat.

"Of course he is not. He is probably with Mary-Lynnette by now" Galen rolled his eyes "Did you try calling Quinn?"

"No your highness" Morgead mocked "Why don't you call him?"

Ignoring Morgead's tone, Galen let out a sigh before heading out of the kitchen to make the phone call, while James entered the kitchen through the other door.

"Timmy. Is. A. Pain. In. My. Ass" He complained.

"What did that little pest do?"

"Morgead, if Jez hears you talking about Timmy that way… " Eric warned as Morgead simply shrugged.

"Anyways. Did you guys figure out who this belongs to?" James asked as he took the piece of paper that was laying down on the table right in front of Morgead. "I still think it belongs to either Quinn or Ash"

"Ash is not answering the phone. Galen is calling Quinn right now"

"Are you sure it's not yours Morgead?" David asked as he finished that last bit of cereal he had on his bowl.

"Why would it be mine?" Morgead questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know, maybe Jez is not satisfying you" David replied before he started laughing with Eric and James.

"Lets not forget I'm a vampire" Morgead hissed.

"Relax. I was joking" David said as he tried to control his laughter.

"David, weren't you the one that had the paper in the first place" James mentioned also controlling his laughter "are you sure its not yours?"

"I told you I found it in the garden"

"Why exactly should we believe that?" Eric asked now looking for a juice box.

"Because its true. I don't need that" David assured as he pointed at the paper.

"Well its not Quinn's either" Galen spoke coming back from the hallway "But he knew about the paper… which means it probably belongs to Ash"

"Do you think he got that depressed?" James asked in disbelief and as a response he just got shrugs from the guys.

"I wonder how Thierry is doing" Galen randomly asked changing the topic. No one was in the mood to think of Ash's depression.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Thierry was thinking way to much as he walked all over his office. So many things were happening… so many things needed to be taken care of… and not that much time. This job was seriously killing him- or more like ruining his life.

He had problems with the wild powers - one being he couldn't find the 4th one. He had problems with everyone in the mansion and finally… he had problems with the one person he loves the most.

_So many damn problems. _

To think he thought everything would get better once Maya was gone… but that wasn't the case. Things just seemed to get worse.

'_Christmas'_. He heard someone say downstairs- probably James. He was hearing the conversation the guys were having, so he knew they were talking about him. About how he was a very serious guy, someone who only worked, worked and worked. How he stressed about everything and how he should-

Thierry sighed.

-how he should be focusing on Hannah.

Was everyone in this mansion against him? Did no one understand what was going on right now? How any day the Night World could attack or find the remaining Wild Power? Was he the only one focusing on these facts that contributed to the whole End of the World topic?

No one understood him. They couldn't, all they saw was the heartless and careless Thierry- _even Hannah _saw that. But was he? Was he being heartless? Maybe careless…. But heartless? _You are. _His mind answered his own question as images of all the recent fights he had with Hannah rapidly passed by his mind.

Thierry once again sighed as he sat on his chair. _'he is pushing Hannah away' _he heard Morgead say 'me and Jez see Hannah alone most of the time'. For the third time in the past ten minutes Thierry sighed. Morgead was right. Thierry himself has been spending a lot of time on his own, finishing paper work, trying to find the last wild power, gathering information…

…the only time he actually did see Hannah was when he took his 10 minute break and at night. _I'm so stupid. I even send Ash to look for his soulmate and I cant even- UGH!_

Thierry smacked his head with his own hand a couple of times before he heard the phone ringing. It took him a second to find it and without even checking the caller ID he answered.

"Thierry speaking"

"_Thank goddess you answered!" _a very agitated voice was heard from the other line.

"Who is this?" Thierry asked sounding bored.

"_Claire!" _he heard her yell.

"Claire? Is everything all right?" he asked not changing his tone.

"_Everything is more then all right. Thierry I have some big news" _he barely caught a word she said, the line was breaking.

"I cant really-"

"_Ill be there in two days" _Thierry heard before the line died.

So he had to wait two days to find out what Claire was talking about. For now, all he wanted to do was find Hannah. There were a lot of things they needed to talk about.

o.o.o.o.o

"What did he say?" Hugh asked as Claire sat down next to him.

"Nothing really. I told him I had some news to share… and that we would be there in two days"

"If you guys are lucky!" Claire and Hugh both jumped a little as they heard Blaise scream. "Are you both entirely stupid or do you actually have a death wish?"

"We are not stupid, nor do we have a death wish" Hugh spoke calmly not letting Blaise's words bother him.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you do!" Blaise yelled "Coming here in the middle of the night being chased by shapeshifters!"

"Relax, you did a good job distracting them" Hugh mentioned not really paying attention to Blaise.

"We got lucky because they weren't that smart" Blaise gave out a sigh "You guys could have blown my cover"

"But we didn't"

"Yeah. Okay now, start explaining why those shifters were chasing you two in the first place"

**o.o.o.o.o**

Mary-Lynnette had her hands covering her mouth as tears started forming in her eyes. "All this is happening?" She asked Ash.

"Yes" He simply answered as he slowly reached out and hugged her.

Ash had just finished telling Mary-Lynnette almost everything that was going on. Of course he didn't go into much detail but he gave out the basic information. Starting with the end of the world.

"But why?" Mary-Lynnette asked softly as she placed her arms around Ash's waist. "Why is this all happening"

"I don't really know Mare. All I know is that I need you to be safe- and with me" Ash kissed the top of Mare's head before he silently stroke her hair.

"I need _you_ to be safe" Mary-Lynnette said out loud and then through the soulmate bond she added _I need you to never leave me again. Not even if I ask you to._

Those words were all Ash needed to lose control. He grabbed Mary-Lynnette's face with his two hands and kissed her. At first calm and softly but as Mare deepened the kiss he started kissing her rough and hungrily.

It had been so long… he just lost control. Having Mary-Lynnette in his arms felt so right, he couldn't even understand how he survived through this whole year without her. She was his soul, his heart, his only reason of living- Mare was Ash's everything.

_You're my everything too…_

'_And both of you are making me sick' _

Ash and Mary-Lynnette both pulled back as they felt disturbed with the interruption. Quinn was standing right besides them and he did in fact look like he was about to puke. Mary-Lynnette simply blushed and looked away as Ash fired death glares towards him.

"Mare, do you mind if I kill this bastard?"

_Thats it :) Next one will be longer I hope you enjoyed... and once again IM SO SORRY!_

_(and sorry if I made any spelling mistakes)_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_:)?_

_(Also like always feel free to tell me you want to see more of someone...)_

_and im thinking of starting another Fanfic for the Night World series... what do you say?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello :) Its been a while! _

_Thank you guys for the review! I love you all!_

_Enjoy this chapter._

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize from the books._

**Chapter 9**

Anger.

Thierry was definitely angry. Hannah could see it in his eyes- but, at the same time she could see something else… pain.

They were standing face to face in the room they shared. Since she had arrived from her little trip to the mall with the girls Thierry hadn't said a word. Well at least not out loud. _Come_. He had told her through their soulmate bond and she had listened. Of course she had gotten curious stares from all the soulmate couples, both her and Thierry, but it didn't matter. All she knew was that her and Thierry had to do something they should have done a long time ago.

Talk.

Thierry's dark eyes were looking straight at her gray eyes. There was barely any light in the room, only the small amount of light the moon was reflecting through the window.

They both stared, neither saying a word. Hannah couldn't stand that.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked without even thinking. Thierry didn't reply. "Or are you waiting for me to say something?" Hannah took a step back and then pushed some of her hair back. Thierry stood there not making a sound. "Do you want me to apologize? Is that it?"

Thierry didn't answer, instead, he just stared at her. Now Hannah couldn't see any emotion. She tried reaching out for him through the silver chord, but she couldn't- because he was blocking her.

"Fine" Hannah exclaimed "Ill apologize" she straightened her position before yelling out so many words with venom. "I'm sorry Thierry. I'm sorry I wanted to do some Christmas shopping. I'm sorry I'm in the Christmas spirit. I'm sorry I keep getting between you and your work. I'm sorry if I disobeyed any order. I'm sorry if I risked a wild powers life- I'm sorry I'm such a problem for you!"

Hannah didn't look at him. Instead she pulled back the tears that were threatening to come out and turned her attention to the door. She took few steps before collapsing.

She fell on her knees not even feeling the pain as she hit the floor.

Thierry didn't move, and Hannah didn't want him to move.

"Is that what you think?" Hannah heard Thierry's voice so distant. "That you are a problem for me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore" Hannah whispered as she hugged herself while facing the ground. Thierry stared at Hannah's back for a while before he walked up to her. He sighed before sitting in front of her.

"You cut your hair" Thierry stated even though it sounded more like a question.

Hannah nodded softly. She was still looking down, making her hair cover her face. "A month ago" she said as Thierry felt his heart sank. He hadn't even noticed.

"Hannah" Thierry moved closer to her. He hesitated on what to do next. Maybe he should hug her, hold her hand, ask her to come closer to him? _I'm so stupid_. Thierry thought as Hannah lifted her head slightly.

She looked at him with her eyes filled with tears. _He looks vulnerable_, she thought. _Like a kid who just lost something of great value. _Thierry looked even worse when he saw the tears in Hannah's eyes.

Hannah blinked, letting some tears fall before she started to crawl towards Thierry. She sat between Thierry's legs as he placed his hands around her waist, her back facing him.

"I only cut the ends" She told him as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "Poppy convinced me. She also wanted me to dye my hair" Hannah smiled at the thought "She said bluish-black would look good on me" This time Hannah giggled softly. "I told her you would kill me"

Thierry couldn't help but to smile. He tightened his grip on Hannah as he tried to imagine her with bluish-black hair. He wouldn't kill her, of course. But he would get a little mad. Hannah, in his eyes, was perfect just the way she was.

"I'm sorry" Thierry said before silence took over.

**-o-**

"I might? Who are you?" Mary-Lynnette asked as she crossed her arms shivering. It was getting way too cold for her liking.

"Mare!" Ash yelled before getting attacked by Quinn. They started fighting as they kept pushing each other further away from where Mary-Lynnette was standing.

"Ignore them" A girl Mary-Lynnette did not know said as she came to stand next to her. Mary-Lynnette studied her fast before stating the she was definitely pretty. "I'm Rashel, by the way"

"Mary-Lynnette" Mare offered her hand, which the girl kindly took before she put her hands back in her pockets.

"Are Quinn and Ash already fighting?" Mare turned around to see her brother and three blood sisters standing there. Jade had been the one to ask the question and Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but to feel her heart beating faster as she gasped in horror.

"That's Quinn?" She asked wondering why everybody seemed so calm.

"Yes." her brother, Mark, answered. "Don't worry though, he is another Ash gone good"

Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrow before focusing her attention on Rashel who was smiling. "He is my soulmate" Rashel told her before she called out for Quinn -well Mary-Lynnette guessed seeing how she called out the name 'John' instead of Quinn.

"Yes?" Quinn asked once he stood next to Rashel.

"Don't forget we have to go. Plus, your being rude" Rashel told him as she examined a little cut Quinn had on his eyebrow.

"Not to mention stupid" Ash said walking up them with a cut on his lip. "What was that for?"

Quinn took out his phone before throwing it to Ash who caught it without difficulties. "Call Galen" Was all he said before turning his attention to Mary-Lynnette. "My name is Quinn" He told her before offering her a smile. "I feel like I already know you, seeing how Ash never shut up about you"

"Its great meeting you" Mary-Lynnette told him before giggling.

"Okay, everyone, to the car." Rashel said gesturing to the car. "But first" she pointed at Ash and Quinn "Both of you get those cuts cleaned. Mare I'll explain everything"

Mare nodded seeing how she was definitely confused. Kestrel and Rowan followed Quinn and Ash inside the house. Jade and Mark walked towards the car Rashel had gestured towards. It was a big van. Mary-Lynnette decide to follow her brother.

"Is the party over?" Mary-Lynnette asked Mark who was currently examining the car.

"Yup. We had to kick everyone out. You were too busy being all lovey-dovey with Ash that you didn't even notice all the people leave" Mark told her sounding pretty annoyed.

"Why did you keep everyone out?" Mary-Lynnette asked ignoring Mark's comment about being all lovey-dovey with Ash.

"Because we are going to Vegas"

**-o-**

"So you guys didn't buy anything?" Galen asked as he put his arm around Keller. They were both sitting on the couch in one of the play rooms. Iliana was sitting on a pillow that was on the floor. While Delos stood standing near the door with his arms around Maggie.

"Nada" Iliana said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"What was the point on going then?" Delos asked after making a mental note on buying himself a phone.

"We wanted to buy stuff, but you and Miles came" Maggie told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Miles, where did he go?" Keller asked before she started playing with one of Galen's hand.

"I think he went to sleep" Maggie said shrugging. "Something I should do, as well"

"Maggie!" Iliana almost yelled as she jumped up "Uhm, do you mind sleeping with me today? Like a sleep over?" She asked as everyone gave her a confused look.

"Uhm, sure. Why not?" Maggie said making Delos give her a 'fuck-no' look.

"Maggie….!" Delos whined as he stretched out Maggie's name when he said it.

"Bye!" Iliana yelled as she grabbed Maggie and left practically running.

"What was that about?" Galen asked after Keller stood up to stretch herself.

Delos growled "I don't like her" he said before leaving as well. Keller laughed and then helped Galen up from the couch.

"I'm tired as well" Keller told him as he hugged her. "I'm going to go sleep"

"I'm going to get something to eat, ill be up in five minutes" Galen told her before kissing her softly. Keller nodded before picking up the pillows on the floor and throwing them on the couch. She then gave Galen another kiss before leaving.

Galen smiled to himself before making his way to the kitchen. Where Jez and Morgead seemed to be arguing… again.

"I'm going to ask you one last time!" Jez yelled. Galen saw Thea and Gillian sitting at the back making some sandwiches. Eric and David were both trying to talk to them as they ignored. "Who's is it?"

"And I'm going to answer one last time. Not mine!" Morgead yelled back as both Eric and David said it wasn't theirs either.

"What's going on?" Galen asked as he tried stealing one of the sandwiches Gillian and Thea had made. Jez was about to answer but the ringing of a phone stopped her. "Ops" Galen said before taking out his phone.

"Galen" he said as he placed the device on his ear.

'_Its Ash'_

"Ash? Anything wrong?" Galen asked as everyone focused their attention on him.

"Since when does Ash call?" Galen heard Gillian murmur before he heard Ash's voice again.

'_Quinn told me about a paper you guys found…'_

_Oh. _Galen thought. _That's why they are arguing… _"Is it yours?" Galen asked softly trying to make sure the girls wouldn't hear.

'_No!. Well I had it, yes. But then I lost it- its still not mine!'_

"Okay stop yelling!" Galen cried out as he took a seat in an empty chair. "Bye" He said before hanging up.

"Why did Ash call?" Thea asked as she tried to stop Eric from taking a sandwich.

"Uhm, to make sure Morgead doesn't eat the pie he bought. Good night guys!" Before anyone could stop him Galen was gone. Thea sighed before finally letting Eric have a sandwich.

"What time is it?" Jez asked while she ignored whatever Morgead was trying to tell her through their soulmate link.

"Around 12, why?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow. I better get some sleep. Morgead your sleeping on the couch today." She informed him before grabbing a bottle of water and leaving. Morgead left right after her swearing as he shook his head in disapproval.

David placed his arm around Gillian. _Shall we go? _He asked through the soulmate link, out loud he said; "Well we are going to sleep as well"

"No" Thea protested. "I wanted to watch a movie with Jill, you guys can join. That's why we made the sandwiches!"

David sighed before him and Eric agreed. Both not to excited about the movie. Gillian picked up the tray of sandwiches as Thea picket up some bags of chips. Eric and David decided to grab a bottle of water each before following their soulmates to the play-room.

**-o-**

Miles had just finished taking a shower on Phil's washroom seeing how his was currently broken. Of course, being the idiot he was, he had forgotten to bring the clothes he was planning on changing too.

Right now he was walking down a hall way, only wearing a towel, leaving his footprints on the floor. _Thierry wont be pleased._

"What are you doing?" Miles froze. He slowly turned around to see his sister looking at him with her hands on her hips and one raised eyebrow.

"Walking?" He answered before noticing someone was standing next to Maggie.

A girl. A very pretty girl. Her cheeks were slightly red, she was blushing. _And it looks adorable. _Miles thought before mentally hitting himself.

"What I meant to ask, is why are you walking around naked?"

"I'm wearing a towel Mags, chill" he spoke slightly blushing. He then focused his eyes on the girl. She looked back at him as he offered her a smile.

"This is Iliana" Maggie told him as she noticed his eyes on her. "Iliana, this is my brother Miles."

Miles wanted to stretch out his hand but he decided not too seeing how he didn't want his towel to fall. "nice to meet you"

"Same" she said fixing her hair.

They fell into an awkward silence before Maggie asked him once again why he was walking around half naked. Miles explained the story about how his washroom broke and how he had to use Phil's washroom. He then asked where Delos was seeing how he thought it was weird he wasn't with Maggie.

"We are having a sleep over" Iliana told him as she explained why exactly.

Maggie laughed a while after Iliana explained the whole thing about the wild power rivalries. Iliana wanted advice from Maggie on how to take down Delos, plus she also wanted to get to know her better.

Miles had suggested that just becoming best friends with Maggie would piss off Delos, seeing how they would have to spend a lot of time with each other, leaving Delos all alone.

After what seemed an hour of conversation- but was barely 10 minutes. Miles started getting cold.

"I better get going" He said as he shivered a little.

"Yeah, I'm getting really tired" Iliana said offering him a smile "It was great meeting you" she told him sounding very happy. Maggie shook her head before playfully slapping Miles on the head and leaving with Iliana.

Miles watched the girls leave before he sighed. There was something about Iliana that interested him…

But she was barely seventeen. _Just a kid, plus she probably has a soulmate. _Miles thought before he started walking towards his room. He noticed how he had left a big puddle of water where he had been standing.

_Thierry would definitely not be pleased…_

_Thats it! Sorry if any mistakes. And I know I might have said this chapter would be longer... but I have kind off lost inspiration for this story.. so yeahhh. It will probably take me a while to update._

_But, you guys can enjoy my other two Night World Stories! I have my mind really focused on them, and I update pretty often so check those out._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_Ps. Im going to be changing my user name._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hellooooo :)_

_Its been a while!_

_Thank you guys for all the reviews so far! _

_I dont have much to say, you all know that I dont have that much inspiration for this story. But I still want to finish it. So it may take me a while to update, but while you wait, you can check out my three other stories. Or my two one-shots. They are all Night World Fanfics._

_Anyways! Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: _

_Eric: too many vampires in the mansion!_

_Me: you say that like its a bad thing._

_Eric: It is!_

_Me: No. Thats a good thing. A bad thing would be not owning the Night world-_

_Eric: Which you dont._

_Me: whatever._

**Chapter 10**

He rolled his eyes as he picked up a crying Timmy. _Why am I in charge of him? _He asked himself as Timmy kept kicking and punching while yelling threats. "Let me go!" he cried out but James ignored.

"What's wrong Tim?" James asked him as Timmy kept trying to push him away. He called him Tim because he knew Timmy liked to be treated like a 'man'. He thought there was a better chance of Timmy answering his question if he treated him as he wished. "It's ten am. Your usually asleep until eleven. Plus, you never cry"

"I want Rashel!" he yelled and that's when James caught the look in his eyes. Timmy was afraid- heck, he was terrified. For the first time James was left speechless as he stared at Timmy who was squeezing his shoulder hoping he would put him down.

"Timmy, you know you can tell me what's wrong" James told him softly.

"No! I want Rashel!" Timmy cried out before adding; "James I need Rashel!"

"What's going on?" James turned around to see Poppy standing by the door. She glanced from Timmy to him before she asked the question once again through the soulmate link.

James shrugged as Poppy made her way towards them. She extended her arms to Timmy as he started pulling James hair. "Come on" she told him before Timmy let go of James and pretty much jumped to Poppy's arms. She hugged him as he buried his head on her shoulder. "Did James do anything to scare you Timster?" she asked before Timmy shook his head. "Hm, then may I ask why your crying? It's not like you"

"I want Rashel" he whispered. "I'm scared and I want Rashel"

"Rashel called an hour ago. She is on her way" Timmy nodded to every word Poppy spoke "she will be here soon, for now, why don't you go downstairs and steal some cookies from Iliana?" she added before Timmy once again nodded. She put him down before he ran out the room.

"James, he was terrified!" Poppy exclaimed as she grabbed his hand. "I got a glimpse on his mind- everything was so dark! What happened?"

"I don't know. I heard him cry from the washroom and came running here. I found him under the bed" James and Poppy walked out the room before closing the door as he continued explaining. "He kept asking for Rashel- and every time I would try reading his mind he would block me- that kid is almost as good as Quinn"

"Something is definitely wrong. I'll go call Rashel. I'll tell her to hurry up a little." Poppy gave James a small kiss on the cheek before turning around and rushing to her room, where she left her cell-phone. James kept walking as he thought about any possible reason that could have made Timmy cry. Lost in thought he eventually made it to the kitchen. He saw Iliana eating cookies happily as she talked with Galen and Maggie- Timmy was nowhere in sight.

"Have you guys seen Timmy?" He asked loud enough for them to hear him over Iliana's voice. They shook their heads as an answer before Galen said he hasn't seen him since yesterday. James panicked. "If you see him, let me know" he told them before rushing through the back door of the kitchen that led to the backyard.

He looked around for any sign of Timmy. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he was outside- somewhere outside. He didn't like that at all. He walked a little before he was able to get a better view of the whole mansion- to check if Timmy was going to try to get out of the mansion through a window or something- that's simply something Timmy would do. James glanced around for a while before something caught his attention.

A balcony in the third floor. It was Gillian and David's balcony. The door to the balcony was slightly open- but that's now what caught his attention. There was something dripping from the corner of the balcony. He couldn't really tell what it was but it seemed to be some sort of dark liquid. Glancing around for Timmy once again James decided to check what the liquid was. He walked towards the building before the smell hit him.

A smell that made him nearly puke. He wrapped an arm around his stomach as his other arm covered his nose. It was blood. Dead shifter blood- blood that didn't have any oxygen- _someone's_ _Blood. _He was trying to yell out for help but the smell wouldn't let him. So he decided to go back inside, but that's when he saw the door to the balcony move, and then he saw Gillian come out before she let out a traumatizing scream.

**-o-**

"Did you hear that?" Morgead asked as he looked towards the direction of the mansion.

He was out hunting with Jez- something they did way to often. It was usually the only time they had the chance to be alone. Mostly because they hunted at the forest behind the mansion- a forest that was daybreak territory, meaning it was well protected. Of course, Keagen had to come seeing how he was in charge of protecting Jez, but he always kept his distance not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Hear what?" Jez asked as she stood on a branch of one of the tallest trees.

"That scream" Jez raised her eyebrow before focusing her eyes towards the direction of the mansion. Both Morgead and her stayed quiet as they waited to hear that scream again, but it was never heard. "Weird. Thought I heard it" Morgead commented before jumping on the same branch Jez was on.

"Probably your imagination"

"Jez!" she turned around to see Keagen running towards her. "We need to get back. Now" he said before looking at Morgead. He gave him a look and told him something telepathically before Morgead nodded and picked Jez up. She protested as he jumped off the branch and walked towards Keagen. "We are running straight to the mansion. Don't stop. No matter what, don't stop" he said clearly as Morgead nodded looking completely serious.

"Hold on!" Jez protested. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain, lets-" Keagen was never able to finish his sentence. He fell on his knees as he covered his nose with both his hands. Morgead collapsed on the ground as he let go of Jez. They both smelled it- that stink that made all their insides twist in pain. It was both disgusting and disturbing.

Jez didn't know what to do. She looked at both of them desperately waiting for one of them to explain what was happening. She didn't understand why they were covering their noses. "Morgead?" she asked hesitating as she put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Jezebel!" Jez snapped her head up as she focused her attention towards the direction she heard the voice. Soon enough she saw Timmy running towards her with both his arms open. She opened her arms while kneeling down before he crashed his head on her chest, he wrapped his small arms around her waist before he started crying. "I'm scared!"

Once again, Jez didn't know what to do. She couldn't even open her mouth to tell Timmy everything was going to be okay- why? Simple, because she was also scared. She didn't know what was going on with Morgead- who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

She started freaking out.

"Go to the mansion Jez" Morgead barely managed to whisper those words as he put an arm around his stomach. "Go!"

_No! I'm not leaving with out you. _That was a statement whether Morgead liked it or not. "Timmy, I need you to do me a huge favour." she told him before he nodded. "I need you to grab Keagen's phone and call someone in the mansion. Ask for help and give them our location" Jez finished explaining as Timmy nodded to all her words. He did exactly what she said.

_So fucking stubborn. _Morgead thought knowing Jez was listening.

Jez ignored Morgead as he kept adding comments about her stubbornness. She walked up to Keagen as she heard Timmy practically yelling over the phone to Winnie "I'm sorry Keagen" she said before she hit him on neck knocking him out cold within second.

_What are you doing! _Morgead yelled through their link as she made her way towards him.

_Sorry. _She said back before she hit him in the exact same spot she hit Keagen. Morgead's eyes immediately shot close as he collapsed on the ground.

"People are coming" Timmy said as he examined both Keagen and Morgead. "Why did you knock them down?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look Timmy. I need you to stay here and wait for who ever is coming. I'm going to the northern gate- is that where you came from?" Timmy nodded before Jez stretched her legs. "Okay, I'll be right back. If I'm not back before the people get here, tell them where I went" Jez didn't bother hearing Timmy's response. She left within a flash, already feeling the pull Morgead was giving their silver chord. He may be unconscious, but he knew exactly what Jez was going to do.

_Sorry Morgy. _

**-o-**

"I have a bad feeling" Rashel mumbled as Quinn once again passed a red light.

_Relax. _He said through the soulmate bond before he spoke out loud. "Are you guys okay back there?"

"No. My head hurt" Krestel complained as she tried to push Jade away from her. "Get off me Jade"

"I cant! My foot is stuck. Mark move!"

"I would if this bag would let me."

"Stop complaining!" somehow, Ash's loud shout made everyone shut up. He was grabbing the front seat to prevent him to fall over with one hand as his other hand was on the window. Rowan -who was sitting next to him- had both her hands around Mare's arm, while Mary-Lynnette had both her hands on the window.

Ash was clearly in a bad mood because thanks to Rowan's complainants he wasn't able to sit next to Mare. Instead he was next to the window as she sat next to the other window. The way Quinn was driving didn't help his mood at all- much to everyone's despair. "Could you possibly slow down, _John_?" Ash knew better then to call him that, but he didn't care.

"We need to get there fast Ass" Quinn cooed before making a perfect 'U' turn.

"I hate this!" Krestel yelled. "Why the fuck did I agree to this?"

"You didn't have a choice" Ash reminded her before getting a warning from Mare through the silver chord.

_They are pissing me off._

_Don't be rude though. _Ash could already picture Mary-Lynnette saying those words as she rolled her eyes. He smirked.

_I should be sitting next to you._

_So this is what its all about?_

_Yes._

_Your such a kid. _Mare complained.

_A kid that cant play with his long missed toy._

_Toy?_

_You know, I can hear you. _Ash had to control himself as he saw a smile on the side of Quinn's face.

_Strong Telepath? _Mary-Lynnette guessed before remembering Ash mentioning that last summer.

_Annoying telepath._

_Ash just finds it annoying because I always end up catching him fantasizing about you. _Quinn said those words with a mocking tone.

_Fantasizing? _Mare asked raising an eyebrow while slightly blushing. Of course neither Quinn or Ash saw that.

_I'll show you. _

_No!_ Ash protested but it was too late. Quinn was showing Mare one of many fantasies Ash had pretty much dreamed of. Mary-Lynnette didn't really know how to react to this. Her cheeks definitely started feeling warmer as Quinn kept sending her the 'fantasy'.

"I swear Quinn, wait until we have training" Ash said out loud as he hid his face away from Mary-Lynnette's eyes.

_We get our own room? _Mare asked Ash but he never gave her an answer. _Oh goddess._

Quinn laughed.

**-o-**

"I want someone to contact all four gates and ask for an update on any particular movement. James get a couple of vampires and scout the mansion. I want everybody in the first floor. Galen, I need you to stay. The healers are to stay as well. We are in code blue. Everyone should know what to do. Dismissed." Thierry ordered and everyone obeyed.

"Thierry" Hannah whispered before kissing him softly.

"Code blue, Hannah. Go" he told her before giving her a smile. Hannah left knowing she had to do as told, to help keep some order around.

"Thierry, its best if you stay here. We still don't know what that aroma is made off- it could be dangerous." Thea told him as everyone started leaving the room and the hallway.

"Don't worry about me. Do your work" Thea nodded before leaving.

"He was my way of contact to the first house" Galen told him softly as he stared at the ceiling. "Kevin Fall. Falcon- honourable shifter" Galen shook his head angrily. "Who did this?"

"The real question is; 'when did they do it?'" James pointed out as he walked towards the two of them before bowing his head in a greeting way. "Five vampires are scouting the mansion. Poppy is taking my place." he told Thierry before he got yelled at for not doing his job.

"I think the real question is, 'how?' I haven't seen the body yet, but from what Gillian described it, the marks on Kevin's body clearly meant the attack wasn't gentle. We should have at least heard his screams."

"I don't think he was conscious" Galen stated. "I hav- had a special connection with Kevin. It was a telepathic connection. If he had been conscious, he could have used it to let me know he was in danger."

"I'm not liking this" Thierry mused as he rubbed his eyes. "My eyes still burn from that smell. What was that?"

"Something that clearly only affected the men in this building. None of the girls smelled it"

The three daybreakers stayed quiet as they thought over the recent events. The smell of Kevin's blood had caused so much pain- well at least to all the male daybreakers. Which only made things more confusing. Why hadn't the girls smelled anything- more importantly, why did the shifters blood smell like that in the first place.

"It doesn't make sense though- none of this" James mumbled giving up on think over the topic.

_Galen, I'm going to the northern gate. _Galen felt Raksha through the soulmate bond as he tensed.

_Why? _

_Jez is there._

"Shit" Galen cursed before getting confused glares from both James and Thierry. "Keller went to get Jez" he hesitated "she is by the northern gate"

Galen has never seen Thierry's eyes filled with so much anger, it nearly scared the shit out of him. "Galen, go to the northern gate. James, you go find Poppy and then I want both of you at my office."

**-o-**

_Fin :)_

_Thanks for reading, sorry if any mistakes._

_Ill try updating soon, but I cant make any promises- and yes I know, this was a short chapter. Sorry._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_God Bless You all._


	11. Chapter 11

So its been more then a while!

I am very sorry. I really don't have an excuse worth your time. All I can say is school is horrible.

It is definitely time for me to start updating. I will hopefully have all my stories updated by this week, if not, then by next week. Its been weeks since I've gotten a weekend without homework. So I better get typing.

This story has a lot of attention. I mean, many alerts and a lot of people favorite it. It even has more attention then my story Imperfection Well-Regulated. Yet, this story doesn't get much reviews. Now I understand that as time passes, people lose interest in stories, specially if there is no update in months. But for those of you who are still reading this story, please review.

I hate giving up on stories, and to be honest, I don't even think ill give up on it, however it may take ages for me to update. So please review. I really like this story, specially since its my first one in this fandom. So please review.

But most importantly, ENJOY :D

Disclaimer:

Mary-Lynnette: You don't own the Night World.

Me: Written in the stars!

Mary-Lynnette: A million miles away!

Me: A message-

Ash: Who sings that?"

Me: Eric Turner-

Ash: Lets keep it that way.

**Chapter 11**

Code blue. They were in code blue and she didn't even know why. Everything had happened so quickly, every word had been said so fast, Iliana was definitely confused. She had a feeling that the reason she was sitting in a room somewhere in the basement with Nissa, Delos, Maggie, Lupe and Hannah, was because they wanted to keep her (all of them) as far away from the whatever problem the mansions was currently facing.

Of course, she knew soon enough more soulmate couples and crucial members of Circle Daybreak would be joining them in the room, and she couldn't wait seeing how they probably knew what was going on. She wanted to know really bad what the heck was happening but no one wanted to tell her.

_Could it be that bad? _She wondered and by looking around and seeing everyone's faces, she decided on the answer being a 'yes'.

"Are you okay?" Iliana heard Maggie ask Delos who did in fact look sick. His face was paler then normal (if that was possible) and his eyes seemed to be slightly red, not to mention the look on his face clearly stated that he was in some sort of pain.

"Fine" He mumbled allowing everybody to think otherwise.

"Do you still smell it?" Maggie mumbled before rubbing his shoulder in support.

"Yes"

"And you are all the way in the basement. That means everyone upstairs can clearly smell it" Hannah murmured with a sad look on her face.

"Lady Hannah, the smell is slowly fading, do not worry" Delos said with a small smile, however Hannah didn't smile back.

"Is the smell that bad?" Hannah asked loudly for everyone in the room to hear even though the question was clearly only directed to Delos.

"What smell?" Iliana asked before Delos could reply. Everyone looked at her for a second before turning around to try to ignore her. She huffed, annoyed before standing up from her chair. "If no one is going to tell me what is happening, I will go find out myself"

No one moved or said anything so Iliana simply sighed before she started walking towards the door. Once she reached it she felt movement and before she could open the door, Nissa was next to her. "Iliana" Nissa mumbled before standing right in front of the door. It was clear she wasn't going to let her leave.

"Explain" Iliana said however Nissa didn't reply, she simply stood there. "Fine, then move"

"I cant do that"

"Goddamnit!" Iliana growled before doing something that surprised everyone.

Nissa had no idea how it happened. She didn't even know Iliana was even capable of doing something like that. It was simply so unlike her. However, before Nissa knew it, Iliana had had her hand raised, and she had two fingers pointing at her forehead. One of the fingers was bleeding.

"Iliana!" Hannah yelled completely shocked as she stood up from her seat. At the same time Delos was trying to move as Maggie grabbed on to him. She didn't need a blue fire fight to start, and it was better to not act with violence.

"I want to know what's going on and goddamn-" Iliana froze. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes seemed to be wide open as everything around her seemed to just pause. She blinked before she felt a small breeze hit her face.

Completely baffled, she blinked again, this time however once her vision adjusted she was no longer looking at Nissa. Instead, in front of her stood a boy. A boy that was probably her age. He had dark red hair and tawny eyes. Iliana could tell he had a good body and there was just something about him that made her want to smile.

_Iliana?_

Iliana blinked. Not only because the boy had just spoken in her mind, but also because his voice was nothing like she had expected- also the fact that this boy knew her name just made her feel uneasy. Then it hit her. He was probably from the Night World. He knew her name because he was out to get her… and oh god! Where did everyone go? Where is Nissa-

_Relax! _The boy chuckled. _I am not here to 'get you' and I am not apart of the Night World- Well, I am, but… it's hard to explain._

Iliana was completely shocked. So this guy could clearly read her mind, and it seems that he wont be saying anything out loud. So telepathically, she spoke. _Who are you and-_

_What do I want? Typical questions. _The boy pushed his hair back before offering her a smile. _Iliana, I need your help. _

Iliana had to control the urge to roll her eyes. Typical questions, what else was she suppose to ask? If he wanted coffee?

_It would be nice, I haven't had coffee in so long. _

Iliana wanted to kill him.

The boy laughed, before his 'natural' smile showed up once again. _Iliana, I need your help. _

_What? Why? _She asked baffled.

To her dismay, he chuckled once again. _Because you are the witch child, am I not correct?_

Iliana didn't say anything, she simply nodded. _What do you need my help with?_

_I need you to enter a coma._

_What! _His smile was gone now. His face looked serious, and Iliana suddenly felt like she was burning. Heat just kept coming, she couldn't even breathe properly. _You cant be serious!_

_I am completely serious. _

_A coma? Are you- how can I even just simply enter into a coma!_

_If you let me, I can take care of that._

_But why would-_

_Listen. I don't have much time. I need your help, please. I am in your side. I wont hurt you. Without you, the world will belong to the Night World. You're a Wild Power, I need you. We need you to win. _

Iliana didn't know what to say. She was more then confused. The boy's serious words just seemed to make her want to disappear. The worst part was that they were so convincing. And she could tell he wasn't lying.

_Iliana? _He called out to her causing her to flinch. He sighed. _Please. I don't have time. I need your help_.

Iliana didn't know what made her answer. She didn't know why she never thought it over, and why she even gave a positive answer. All she knew is that before she could say anything else, the boy had disappeared. She had blinked once and now standing in front of her was Nissa. She still had her hand raised, and her mouth seemed to be slightly open.

"Iliana"

"Iliana!"

"_Iliana!"_

Iliana blinked adjusting her sight on Nissa who was yelling at her and then she felt it. She felt that cold shiver run through her body and then, air. A strong breeze hit her face and she was suffocating. She couldn't breathe and even as she tried gasping for air, something inside her was just simply trying to stop her body from reacting.

The air was gone, soon enough it was gone. Her eyes were closing and her mind was pushing every thought away, she was going to faint. Soon, she was going to fall… and she would end up unconscious. Then, she would enter a coma.

Like that boy had said, but how? How was he doing this?

"Iliana!"

She heard Nissa yell her name one last time before she heard another sound. An animal. An animal… but she didn't know what animal. Bear? Tiger? Falcon? It could have been anything, she was never good at this. But what would it matter now?

Iliana simply let darkness take over her.

-o-

They never saw it coming.

To think five vampires and a vampire hunter should be capable of noticing their surroundings. But they had been distracted.

Quinn had been driving, completely occupied in getting to the mansion as fast as possible. Rashel was to busy worrying about Timmy after receiving that call from Poppy. Ash had been arguing with sisters while Mark and Mare were trying to sleep.

So it definitely caught them off guard when those two black vans sandwiched their car. Quinn immediately tried to lose them. He drove faster, and even slowed down, but it seemed that they wouldn't give up easy. By the time they were driving on a highway Ash had stated that it was the Night world, and sure enough from both the vans a vampire came out. They easily climbed to the top of their vans and just as quickly they pulled out stakes.

Ash and Kestrel reacted fast. Mary-Lynnette and even Rowan tried to stop them, but both of them had broken a window and had climbed up the top of the van.

"Shit!" Quinn cursed knowing well what they were planning.

Mary-Lynnette had to stop herself from screaming as she saw Ash jump to one of the black vans. Kestrel soon did the same, however she jumped to the other van, and before they could even stand properly, the vampires attacked.

It was terrifying to say the least. All Mare could see was Ash fighting against a vampire with a stake on top of a van that was going 120 miles an hour. It was humanly impossible and she just had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Quinn, what are you doing!"

"Shifters" Was all Quinn said before he stepped harder on the gas pedal.

Mark, who was sitting at the very back right next to the window Kestrel had broken, gasped in horror as he looked outside to see a werewolf and a cheetah running at the same speed as the car. He turned to Jade who was looking at the other side, to his horror, there was a tiger, and up high, an eagle.

"Quinn!" Rashel yelled just as Mark saw the cheetah jump on top of the car. Jade screamed as soon as she noticed the claws on the roof of the car, and then, they all felt the wind. The cheetah had ripped the roof off causing Quinn to panic. He made a strong turn which quickly forced the cheetah to jump off.

Rowan was about to let out a sight of relief, however the sound of the eagle above them stopped her. She looked up just in time to see the shifter land on the roof, and then he did something no one expected.

He shifted. Back to a 'human'.

Mary-Lynnette watched in horror as the eagle slowly became a man. A stunning man. Of course, Mary-Lynnette figured the man was probably her age or a year older. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were looking straight at her. She gasped at the intensity and the endless universe his eyes reflected. Softly gulping, Mare narrowed her eyes to his mouth. Perfect lips slowly formed a smile and then, they moved, mouthing one simple word.

_Come._

And then he was grabbing her.

"Mare!"

It shocked her completely how easy it was for the shifter to pull her out of her seat. Mary-Lynnette felt the strong grip on her arms and then she felt the strong wind crashing on her face. She had no idea how, but she was being held by the shifter while he stood on the (almost not existing) roof.

"Mark don't move!"

"Rowan grab-"

"Rashel!"

Mary-Lynnette barely noticed Rashel move, in fact, if it hadn't been for how loud Quinn yelled her name, she would have never noticed. Rashel had reached out and grabbed her leg. Mary-Lynnette felt her strong grip however she knew the shifter would win this one. With one quick movement, the shifter moved his right hand to try and land a punch on Rashel. Quinn moved faster and quickly grabbed Rashel's hand pulling her down back on her seat as Rowan stopped the shifters punch. He growled before pulling his hand back as a another growl was heard.

It was the tiger, Mare noticed, and then just as quickly as the shifter had pulled her out of her seat, he had thrown her towards the tiger. Mare screamed, and she was pretty sure she heard her brother cry out her name. She closed her eyes and at that second, Mary-Lynnette thought she was going to die. She was definitely going to die.

But she didn't.

Instead she crashed on a hard solid body. She opened her eyes within a second only to find herself looking at someone's chest. She suddenly became aware of the arms around her body and as her whole body froze, she realised that the tiger had shifted back into a 'human'.

_Mare!_

Mary-Lynnette blinked before the silver chord took made itself more noticeable within her. She quickly turned to see the black van Ash had been on top of fighting a vampire. He was still there, however this time he was being pinned down and it was more than clear that the vampire was winning.

"Mare!" Mary-Lynnette turned around once again, this time to see Kestrel running towards her. She finally realised the 'tiger' wasn't moving, he was simply standing in the middle of the road holding her tightly. She also noticed that the man on their van was once again shifting back to an eagle as Quinn kept driving the van, the cheetah and werewolf still chasing them.

"Mary-Lynnette!"

"Take her to the van you idiot!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Mare narrowed her eyes to see the vampire (Kestrel had been previously fighting) running towards them. Kestrel hissed as the 'tiger' started to move, however before she even tried stopping him, the vampire got in the way.

Mary-Lynnette was able to notice one of the black van's parked right near one of the highways exit's. They were going to kidnap her and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

_MARE!_

Once again, Mary-Lynnette felt Ash's voice through the silver chord. She turned to see him fighting the other vampire as the other black van came to a complete stop. She watched in horror as the eagle soon appeared and shifted back to a man. He turned to face her and once again, Mary-Lynnette found herself looking at his lips. He smiled before he moved his lips, this time however, he mouthed three words.

_See you later. _

Mary-Lynnette felt a cold object hit her head before everything around her went black.

-o-

Blood. There was blood everywhere. The crimson colour covering the gate, it was disgusting. She tried calling out for someone again, but she still didn't receive an answer. She didn't want to even consider that all this blood could belong to the guards. There had to be someone around.

But there wasn't.

Everywhere she turned the only thing she could see was the blood. The still fresh blood splattered all over the gate and no bodies. She has been walking around for a while, and she has yet to find a body.

So maybe, the blood didn't belong to the guards. Maybe they had been kidnapped and that blood simply belonged to an animal. Or maybe the blood came out of nowhere and all the guards left to investigate. There could be many options, many possibilities. Jez definitely wanted to keep her thoughts positive. She completely refused to think the guards were dead.

Hearing movement behind her, Jezebel quickly froze and placed her left hand on top of her right. Her nails were quiet long so if she found herself in danger she could easily make a small cut and use her blue fire. Jez heard a branch break from a distance, someone was definitely coming. As another noticeable sound was heard, she turned around quickly. Her vision tried to adjust and once it did she was able to see a small figure running towards her.

"Timmy!" Jez yelled before opening her arms for Timmy to come crashing. He hugged her tightly as Jez did the same before picking him up. She then remembered the blood and the gate Timmy was probably looking at right now. She quickly turned around to force Timmy to face the opposite side as she once again found herself looking at the gate.

"I already saw" Timmy informed her. She sighed sadly before tightening the grip she had on him.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay"

"I don't want to be alone" he had spoken so low that Jez barely managed to hear him. With a sad smile she patted his back before putting him back on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jez asked before remembering Timmy had been in the Northern gate before her. "Did…" She paused completely terrified. "Did you see how this happened?" She asked alarmed, and to her relief, Timmy shook his head 'no'.

"But in my dream I did"

Jez froze once she heard that. "Dream?"

"He sent me a dream"

"He?" Jez asked not knowing who he was referring to.

Timmy simply nodded before he bit his bottom lip and continued talking. "It was a nightmare… but he said it was a dream"

"Timmy, who is-"

"I told him I didn't want to see it" Timmy subconsciously interrupted Jez. "But he said he wanted to show me because he likes me"

"Timmy-"

"I saw it all. All! He said it was going to happen. H-he said it was all going to happen and no one could stop him"

"What was going to happen?" Jez asked completely bothered by the way Timmy was talking.

"Everything I saw… he wants too…Rashel…"

"What did you see? What does he want? Rashel?" Jez asked afraid of everything Timmy said. She was also completely confused, which only made her worry even more. At least she knew bad things were going to happen. And someone was definitely behind it all.

"I want Rashel"

"Timmy-"

"He is coming and I want her!"

"Tim-"

"I don't want Sarah!" Jez opened her mouth to speak but instantly closed it once she heard the unfamiliar name.

"Sarah?"

"It's her fault! Everything! _He _said!" Timmy was crying now. His eyes were wide and he wasn't even bothering to blink. He just kept crying while his lips twitched once or twice. He was angry and scared… yet at the same time, there was something else his face was showing… something…

Dark.

"Who is-"

"Don't let Sarah come! We will die! We will all die if she comes! All of us!"

"Timmy! Tell me who-"

"Jez!" The calling of her name made her freeze. In one quick second she focused her eyes on Timmy who now looked like he was having a heart attack and before she could even turn around to see who had called her name, Jez felt a sharp object on her left leg. She heard her flesh slowly rip open as uncontrollable pain shot through her leg, and before she could even let out a scream, she felt another sharp object go through her right arm.

Then everything went black.

-o-

Done :D

See what I did there? Everything just keeps going black! Lol :)

I hope next chapter will be out soon, I also hope my teachers stop hating on me and simply decide to never give me homework again.

Well, sorry for all the mistakes. I think I need to get a beta.

Anywho :D

I know I mentioned before that the characters from Strange Fate, would be in this and all. (at least Kierlan, Mal and Sarah) I also mentioned Sarah would be the 4th wild power. Well I'm considering that now. I think I might make Kierlan be the Wild Power, or Mal, you know, to change things around.

Also, can anyone guess who the boy was? The one Iliana talked to.

Review?

Please?

=D?

-Maria

God Bless You!


End file.
